No More Drama
by Jadebird
Summary: Squeal to In The Garden of Good and Evil and Wild Child. Starring Matt Hardy and Edge and many more


No More Drama

by Jade and Rockergal

Edge walked into Moulan. He looked around, seeing a

lot of Sinful's touches in it.

He saw a man behind the bar. He strode up. "Does a

woman own this place? May go by the name Sinful or

Sin?"

"No sir. A woman does owns this bar. But her name

is JC. She has long auburn hair and ice blue eyes.

Edge knew right then it was his wife.

"Where can I find this JC? I need to see her right

away?" He asked.

"She left. She said something about having to go home, and she left Evan in charge. Do you want to

talk to him?" Guy asked. "No. Where is she heading? To the airport?" He

asked, knowing she was heading to Eden.

"Not the airport. She said she was taking a boat. Go

about six blocks down, you'll find her there."

Edge walked slowly down the street when he saw her

standing at dock. She felt him. She knew who it

was. "Took you long enough to find me." Jordan told

him.

"Why did you leave? You didn't tell me you were

planning on leaving. Why are you

going back, now?" Adam asked, growling, Even

though Edge was in control, he

didn't want her knowing he was fighting it...not

yet...he had something to do first.

She glared at him. "How long have you been gone?"

she asked, angrily.

"About a month, why?"

"Because, since you left, Shannon has been

kidnapped."

"WHAT" He asked surprised. She nodded. "It gets

better. Matt is hurt."

"How bad is he?" He asked. His jealousy showing

slightly. "He's in a coma, Adam. They don't know

if he'll live."

He carefully hid his smile. Edge has been jealous

of Matt for a long time.

He lowered his head and tried to sound upset. "I'm

sorry, Jordan. I thought Matt could handle things."

"Well, you were wrong. I don't know the whole

story, but, what I do know is, it was a surprise

attack. They never knew what hit

them," By this time, the

boat had arrived and they quickly boarded. Jordan

knew the best thing to do

was to pretend she was not Mistress Sinful, but a

guest. So, she had

dressed as such.

She wasn't surprised to find that

Shane and Michael had

boarded and overheard her conversation with Adam.

Shane was very concerned

for his friends.

He knew they would find Shannon,

that was a given. But, if

Matt, his best friend, dies...he knew he would not

recover and Jordan knew this.

She wasn't prepared

for the aftermath if he should die.

They arrived on the island.

Jordan met with

Whisper, as Kevin was with his

son. "Jordan, I'm glad you are back. I know you

have other important business right now so, I will

continue in your place."

"Tell me what happened." Jordan demanded as she was

followed by Edge, Shane and Michael.

Whisper took a deep breath and began the story.

"Kendall attacked me in my apartment. Matt and

Shannon heard my screams and came to help. They

were attacked by Kendall's men, they beat Matt

mercilessly and took Shannon. Kevin and Hunter came

in, and we took Matt to the infirmary.

Ron told us that his injuries are severe and

they don't know if he'll wake up." She sank into her

chair. Jordan

paced the floor.

Edge was

concerned for the Lil One, but he was happy to hear

about Matt. Shane fled

the office as Michael called Barry. Kevin stayed by

Matt's side.

He had a monitor installed in order to

keep an eye on Jordan, who he knew would come

back. When he saw the fury in her face and her

stance, he turned back to Matt "Son, you have to

wake up. Right now, you are the ONLY one who can calm

Jordan down. Wake up, Matt!" Matt's

mind was linked to Shannon.

By this

way, he could keep track of his little Angel Eyes.

His link is what kept Shannon going even when he was

drugged. Matt's mental strength got through

to him and kept his mind clear even though Shannon

could tell Matt was in pain.

Jordan decided to let Mark run the island while she

searched for Shannon.

First, she checked on Matt and made Ron swear to

keep her updated. She had Whisper stay with Matt

to make it appear Mistress Sinful stayed with her sub.

Whisper was more than happy to oblige. She felt she

owed Matt something for trying to help her. She,

Kevin and Jeff stayed with him.

But, Edge did not come by to check on Matt. That

started to make Jordan suspicious but, her first

priority was to find Shannon. She used her mind

link to him to find him. He was still on the

island, and she felt another's presence. She knew

instinctively who it was and was happy to know he was

helping Lil One. Shanone was being kept in

the apartment that she and Mercy refused to enter

before now. She called Whisper and Mercy and

together, they stormed the apartment, guns

blazing.

The men quickly gave up. Jazz hid in the

closet in her room. As Edge, Hunter, John and the

security team rushed in and took over, Jordan went

into the main bedroom and found Jazz. "I've been

waiting years for this, bitch." She growled.

She heard whimpering and turned to find Shannon tied

to the bed. "ADAM!" She

yelled.

Jazz smiled and tried to take advantage.

She kicked at Jordan, but missed. Jordan smiled

evilly at her. "That was your last mistake." She

pointed the gun, and as soon as Adam had gotten

Shannon out, she killed Jazz.

Mercy heard scratching from the walls and opened a

hidden closet. There she found a young woman who

had the same black hair as she, but, those eyes, ice

blue, just like Jordan's.

Jordan came out and saw

her. "Son of a bitch. He had a baby with him." The

young woman saw Rhyno and flew into his arms.

This made Jordan suspicious. "What the hell did

you do to her?" She demanded. Rhyno stared at her,

holding the woman close. "Nothing. I protected her

as much a as I could. I didn't hurt her" Jordan was

livid. "I'll just bet you didn't!" She yelled.

Shane had come in and gently took

the young woman out as Hunter took Rhyno. Jordan

went back to Shannon, untied him, and gently picked

him up, carrying him home.

Whisper saw Kendall slip out the window. 'Get him!"

she demanded. The security team ran after him, but,

lost him. "Son of a bitch! He got away

again!" She screamed. "We'll get him, Whisper."

Jordan swore. "You'll get your revenge."

Edge has taken to the young woman and helped Jordan

with her and Shannon, still refusing to go see Matt.

Even after he comes around and is on the road to

recovery.

He has been allowed to go home after a few more

days. He is ordered to complete bed rest and no

exertion what so ever. His vision is blurry, but,

should clear up after a little while. He has broken

ribs and a twisted ankle. While Jordan is in her

room tending to Shannon, showing the young

woman how much she is safe and will be taken care of

here, Matt is by the

window in the living room, watching the tide come

in. He is surprised when he is speared from the

side and lands hard on the floor, screaming in pain as

the impact is felt by his ribs. Edge pulls him up,

and beats on him.

Ron and John enter with a needle ready for him.

Jordan had been suspicious

of him for a while, and sent for them to come to her

home and take him away.

She flew out of her room and pulled Edge off Matt.

"If you EVER touch him

again, you WILL BE DIVORCED!" She screamed as Edge

was thrown into the waiting arms...and the waiting

needle.

"I always knew you loved him more than me!" He

shouted.

"That's not what's wrong with you! YOU can't admit

the truth!"

While they argue, Matt slips out the balcony door

and disappears.

"That is the truth! You love HIM!" Edge screams as

he is injected. "Yes, I do. But...so do

you." She replies as he passes out. She turns

toward Matt only to find him gone. "SHIT!" She

looks at Edge. "If we can't find him, or we find

him dead...you WILL regret this! I PROMISE YOU!"

Jordan watched as they took Edge from the room. She

looked around with tears in her eyes. "What

just happened?" The girl asked Shannon. "It

ok sweetie. Jordan's husband is very ill and it's

hard on her."

"Oh my God! Are you sure I am safe here" The girl

asked

"Yes, you are. Once he's back on his meds, he will be

fine."

"Also, you can't tell anyone that Mistress

Sinful is married." Jordan told her. "Shanny, can

you feel Matt? I can't feel him. Is he blocking me?"

Jordan asked. "No,

not now, maybe later. He knows I am near

you and I will tell you."

Matt has used his survival skills and has hidden in

the woods. He knew Jordan and Shanny were trying to

find him. It took all his strength to block

them but, he didn't want to be found. Not yet.

He found a cave at the base of the mountain and took

refuge there. He had stored supplies there long ago,

knowing one day, he would need them. He just never

figured it would be because of Adam. Jordan called

Kevin.

He and

Barry worked together to find hs son, never

mentioning the name. He would not

give up. Nor would Barry.

They found him in the cave, using the same skills

Matt had, Barry had also.

Kevin knelt down beside him and brushed hair out of

his face. He was shocked

at the damage done. But, Barry was shocked to learn

who they found. "Matt?"

He asked.

Kevin turned to him. "Yes, my son." He

answered. "My God. I haven't seen him in over 7

years." Barry said as he knelt down by him.

Matt woke up and was shocked to learn he was not

alone. "I'm not going back!" He yelled.

"Why not, Matt?" Kevin asked.

" Because Adam hates me...and soon...so will

Jordan." He replied. He screamed in pain, grabbing

his ribs.

"Easy, Matt" Barry said. Matt knew that voice.

"Ba...Barry?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's me. You take it easy. We won't take

you back." He promised.

"They can't know I'm here." Matt said as the pain

seemed to ease.

"They CAN'T! Promise me, you won't tell!"

Kevin was afraid for his son. He knew that if Matt

was scared and didn't

want anyone to know where he was, there had to be a

good reason. "Alright, Matt. We promise." He

turned to Barry, who nodded at Matt. "Promise."

Kevin told Whisper, who swore secrecy. She broke

into Ron's office and stole supplies that was needed

and she got them to Kevin.

After a few days, Shannon went to see Adam, who was

locked into a padded room.

"Adam, why in the hell did you do that to Matt?"

Adam was shocked. "What are you talking about? Do what

to Matt?" He did not remember doing that. "Beat

the shit outta him.!" Shannon screamed. "I

don't remember doing anything Shannon. The last thing

I do remember is telling you and Matt I was leaving.

Then I woke up here." Shannon studied him.

"You don't remember?" Adam shook his head. "Then, let's

go find him and tell him." Together, they set out to

find him.

Jordan was livid. "First, Shannon was kidnapped.

Then, Matt was in a coma. Adam wasn't taking his

meds and had beaten Matt after he got home." Now,

he and Shannon snuck out on their own search.

Jordan saw this and knew where they were heading to

find Matt. She smiled

evilly "Oh my sweet Adam! Your ass is Matt's!"She

walked into the bathroom, making

sure the first aid kit was still in there.

Adam heard a noise from behind him. He ducked into

the bushes and waited for

the person to walk by. He was shocked to see Barry

go past him. He quickly

followed and found Matt, standing by the stream at

the base of the mountain. Matt saw Barry approach

and he saw Adam behind him. He ran past Barry and

attacked Adam, ignoring his own pain to inflict some

on Adam.

He speared Adam into the tree behind him. Matt

quickly regained his balance and, as Barry watched

on, remembering all the fights Matt had, smiled He

knew Adam was in for an ass-whooping

Matt round house kicked Adam but, refused to let him

fall. He punched him in the stomach and the ribs,

hearing the familiar crack of a few breaking.

He looked at him, fury blazing in his eyes. "You've

always been so damn proud of those teeth of yours.

Well, let's see if I can't change that for

you!" He punched Adam right in the mouth, forcing

his two front teeth back.

Adam knew he was in deep shit. "Matt, listen to

me." He said, spewing blood. "I didn't know what

I was doing."

"The hell you didn't! You knew and you didn't give

a shit." Matt replied.

He continued to beat on Adam until Barry got him

away. "Whoa, Matt. Easy, buddy. Don't kill him.

Not yet, anyway."

"I wasn't planning to. He's not gonna get off THAT

easy!" Matt replied. He turned and walked away.

Adam sank into the tree, falling toward the ground.

By the looks of it, Barry and Matt knew each other.

Barry saw the question in his eyes. "Matt and I go

way back. I knew that if he kept on

beating you, he'd kill you. He's done it before."

Adam was shocked. He never thought Matt would be

capable of beating someone to death. "Yes, he is

capable. More capable than anyone realizes." Barry

said.

"Matt, I'm sorry." Adam said.

"Save it, Copeland. I don't want to hear any of

your sorry excuses." Matt said. "Leave, while you

still can."

"What about Angel? And I don't mean Shannon.

Jordan's going out of her mind."

Matt turned and looked at him. "You're fucking

blocking her! It's not fair to

her asshole. Fine, you hate me, but I know one

thing, you do LOVE Jordan as

much as I do. And she needs you. You swore to me you

would protect her. Just remember that when Kendall

goes after her. And if she gets killed, it's on your

head." Adam told him as Shannon ran up. "Damn it

Matt! Get your fucking ass

back to Jordan! If you want, Addy and I will move

out. We can stay in my old place. But, you should

know, you southern fried jackass, he's been off his

meds for a month he forgot them on the island when we

asked him to go find Jordan in the first

place! So, this is just as much on us as it is on

him." Shannon hissed.

Barry looked up and asked, "Meds? What's going on?

Are you saying Adam has split personalities?"

"Yes he does. And what does this jackass do? Kick

his ass! You will deal with Jordan on this one.

Your ass is Jordan's when she see this shit! She knew

you were going to kick his ass but not half to death!

Matt------ GET YOUR FUCKING ASS back

to her! I will take care of Adam. But now, she's

unprotected. She will get hurt,"

Shannon hissed. "And another thing, if anything does

happen to her, you will deal

with me!" He yelled as helped Adam up.

Matt was stunned. He never thought that Adam would

be off his meds. He didn't want to face Jordan on

this either, but, it was his duty to protect

her. He looked at Barry and he helped Matt walk

back to the apartment. Matt took a deep breath and

walked in. Jordan was seated at her desk. She looked

up and smiled at him. She ran and hugged him.

"I'mso glad you're home." She said.

"Am I home?" Matt asked. She looked at him,

puzzled. "Of course, Matt.

What else would this be?" She asked.

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't want me here

anymore when you learn that I beat up Adam."

"Son of a bitch deserved it." She growled as she

turned away. Matt stared at her. "What?" He

asked.

"He's the one who hasn't been taking his meds! He's

the one who knew how important they are to him! He's

the one who allowed Edge to come through and

beat you. It's on his head, Matt. Not yours."

"Jordan, do you know why he was off his meds?" Matt

asked. Jordan looked at

him "No, I don't. Why was he off of them?" She

asked.

"Shannon and I asked him to go find you. Well,

Shannon and I forgot to pack them. Jordan, it's not

his fault. Its mine and Shannon's. God, I didn't

mean for this to happen. Jordan, I hurt him bad. And

lil one is pissed. Lord help me."

Matt said, knowing that while Jordan was gone, he

and Adam gotten close.

"Where are they?" Jordan asked.

"Shanny's place."Matt told her.

"Come on." She said as she pulled Matt out the door

and went to Shanny's old place. They found Adam

laying in bed, with Shannon cleaning him up. Shannon

turned when he heard the door open. He smiled at

Jordan but growled when he saw Matt

"What the hell is he doing here? Come back to finish

the job, Matt?" He shouted.

Matt hung his head. "I didn't know he was off his

med, Shanny." He whispered.

"He didn't Lil One. Matt's not to blame." Jordan

said. "Adam hasn't been taking his meds."

"Because we forgot to pack them." Shannon said.

"Matt knew this and he still beat him."

"Because Adam beat him first. Adam, do you regret

that?" She asked.

Adam stared at Matt, who turned to walk away. "With

every drop of blood in

me." He replied. "I love you, Matt. I wouldn't

ever hurt you intentionally." He said.

"Not like Matt did." Shannon growled. "Lil

one, shut up." Adam told him.

"Matt, I do love you. I didn't know what I was

doing. I'm sorry." He said.

Matt turned and studied him. He saw the results

of his handiwork. "I'm

sorry too, Addy." He said. Adam held up his arms.

"Come here, love." Matt

couldn't walk fast enough. He sank into Adam's arms

and they hugged tightly.

Shannon smiled. He turned to Jordan. "Mission

accomplished." he said.

"Good job, Shanny." Jordan said. They were abou to

leave, so Matt and Adam could make up. And, they

planned on doing that!

Shannon got up when shot rang out Jordan fell into

Shannon arms. "JORDAN!" Shannon screamed. Matt and

Adam jumped up. "Jordan, baby can you hear me?"

Adam cried. No answer. Matt grabbed the phone "GET

YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW! JORDAN'S BEEN

SHOT!" Matt screamed.

Ron and John ran in, "She been shot in the back.

Matt, call and have the plane

ready We have to get her back to states now!" Ron

yelled.

Jordan was put on the plane. Shannon went with her,

Matt and Adam staying behind. "We

find this asshole now." Adam hissed looking at

Jordan's choker in his hand.

"Better hope you find him first." Matt growled.

"I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Kendall boy walked. "We've got a problem. It wasn't

Cee they shot, it was Jordan

Callaway."

"Damn it! Jordan Callaway!I am a dead man when Mark

Callaway or Mick Foley find out! that's their kid."

Kendall said,knowing his days were numbered,

The boy thought 'It's not them you have to worry

about. It's Copeland and Hardy.'

Six Months Later:

Shannon sat by Jordan on the plane going home.

Something Jordan didn't want to do.

She's changed a lot in last six months. Her long red

hair gone now, replaced with short black hair. She has

to use a cane to walk but, the one Matty had made for

her helped her look sexy. It also had a toy at the end

of it.

Jordan was looking out the window "Jordan, are you

OK? Are you still worried about Adam and Matt not

wanting you back?" Shannon asked.

"Well I have been gone for over six months I still

can't walk without my cane. And, my looks. I had to

have all my hair cut off and now I have a scar going

down my back." Jordan said looking out window.

"How long until we

get to Eden?" Shannon asked. Jordan looked at her

watch, "Seven hours, though it feels like 24 hours. I

just want to get this over with." Jordan told him.

Shannon closed his eyes, trying

to get into

Matt or Adam minds, "Guys, can you hear me?" He

asked.

˜Shanny? What's wrong?" Matt thought back to him ˜It's

Jordan, Matt. She is so sad. She thinks you and Adam

won't love her anymore." "That's

bullshit and you know it. You sent us pictures of her.

We know she has short

hair and has gained a little weight. Don't worry

Lil One, Adam and I will take care of her tonight. But

for now, you show her. Like only you can." Matt told

him. Shannon

looked over at Jordan, who was looking

out the window. "Shanny, I'm going to lay down for a

little while. Wake me up when are going to land."

Jordan said heading to the back where a bed was.

That was when Shannon got a wicked idea. Just as he

got up to go back where she was, he heard her cell

phone starting to ring. "Hello, Jordan Copeland. Can

I help you?" She gasped. "Are you sure

Crystal? Ok, tell Mercy I will be there soon.

Crystal, let me talk to Hunter.

Hunter, have John or Mike call Black Jack he was

Mick's lawyer. Yes, I know she's just lost the one

man she thought of as a father. How is Mark taking it?

Ok, let me talk to Mark. Daddy? I'm fine. don't

worry. I will be home soon. I will take over for

Uncle Mick. I'm fine. If anything, we will have

Whisper keep pretending to be me, until I don't have

to use this cane. I am sure, Daddy. I will call Lisa

when I get back, and ask if she can return to the

island also. Ok, Daddy. I will see

you tonight.

And, tell Mercy I will help her with

Mick's funeral. Daddy? Was it

his heart? Ok. Tell Billy and Hunter not to leave

her or Jeff. He was very close to Mick also. Ok. I

love you Daddy. Bye."

Shannon walked in as Jordan started to cry. When her

phone rang Shannon

picked it up. "Jordan Copeland's cell phone can I

help you? Hi Addy. Yes, they called and told her.

She's very upset. Hold on. Jordan, Addy wants to

talk to you." Shannon hands her the phone. "Hey, baby.

I'm going to be fine. Yes, I'm sure. I

know baby, I wish you were here also. Ok. I will

talk to you tonight." Jordan hung up and just wanted

to forget this pain in her heart She felt Adam in her

mind along with Matt. She smiled. They weren't

saying anything, just allowing her to feel them there

so she knew she wasn't alone.

Jordan smiled.

"Jordan, just feel our love." Shannon said, knowing

she would have to be strong for Mercy. Shannon kissed

the tears away from Jordan's face.

Shannon heard Matt encouraging him. Matt knew that

when Jordan was depressed or upset, if you made love

to her, it was the most exciting sex you ever had.

Shannon kissed her gently, wanting her to feel his

love. She did and she responded. She knew she needed

this and that Shannon would be gentle and loving.

But, was she sure that's the way she wanted it? She

decided for once to let her lil one dictate the pace.

Shannon gently, sweetly kissed her neck, leaving

little red marks where his sweet lips were. He blew

on them, making her sigh in delight. He gently took

her shirt off. She tried to stop him, embarassed by

the scars. "Don't, baby. I want to see you. All of

you. I don't care about any marks or scars. I love

you, Jordan. The internal you, not just the outside

appearance." He continued to take her shirt off. He

was surprised to find she did not have on her bra.

But, he loved surprises. He gently took one breast in

his sweet mouth and lavished it with love. She arched

her back, trying to get more in there. "Jordan, this

isn't just sex. This is love. Let me love you." She

nodded and relaxed. She knew that she, Adam and Matt

had taught him well. With every kiss and nibble he

made on her, it made his manhood even more harder

until it was begging for release from it's tight

confines. She reached down to his pants and

unbuttoned them. She moaned when she felt his love

throbbing in that thick cock.

He slid her skirt and her underwear off, never leaving

her breasts, lavishing both with the same love he felt

in his heart for her. He slid his hand down and found

her wet and ready. He gently entered her and slowly

thrusted into her wetness.. He wanted the pace to be

slow and sweet. Knowing all the while, it would drive

her crazy. She really didn't like it slow and sweet.

She liked it rough. She moaned when she felt him

inside and thrusts her hips up to him. Her breath was

taken away when he entered her fully. He had never

been so hard for her. She loved how he felt inside

and she was willing to wait for him to increase the

speed and force of his thrusts. He was determined to

make her beg for more. His pace was very slow, a

turtle could have been faster than he was! But, he

didn't want this to end anytime soon. He bent down

and kissed her gently. She forced her mouth onto his,

entering it with all she had. He pulled back. "No,

love. This is for you. I want to make love to you

slow and easy. I want to take some of your pain

away."

She loved the fact that this man loved her enough to

do this. But, the longer it took, the more she

thought about losing her Uncle. "Shannon, please. I

want it fast and hard. Give it to me, baby. All you

got."

He read in her eyes the reason and nodded. He

increased the tempo and began thrusting hard and

furiously. She bucked her hips, screaming "YES!" The

pace was wild. He pounded in her as hard as he could

while she kept telling him, "HARDER! FASTER!"

He soon found himself close to climax. He took his

hand and massaged her clit, bringing her closer.

"Let's go over together." He encouraged.

She bucked wildly until she was hyperventilating. He

quickened his pace and together, they found paradise.

Howls and screams could be heard throughout the

private jet.

"Thatta boy!" Came Matt's voice inside Shannon.

Shannon knew that he and Adam were making out at the

same time and they found climax together as one. He

smiled.

Jordan looked at him, puzzled. "What's going on?"

She asked.

He smiled. "You were just incredible, love. That's

all." He replied. He told the truth. Well, part of

it anyway.

She knew he was hiding something. "What are they

doing?" She asked. She was being blocked by them

both.

"Don't know. Right now, don't care. I'm here with

you and that's all I care about right now."

She smiled. But, she was determined to find out what

her other two lovers were up to. If she could even

call them that again, that is.

Shanny baby I need to go get that bag Molly sent to

me please." Jordan asked

knowing this was war

Shannon smiled knowing what was in it. He bought it

back to her along with

her black cowboy boots. she open the bag and pulled

out a pair of black

leather paints with blue flames on legs. She put on

her black leather vest.

Shannon was watching knowing one Sinful was back and

two Adam and Matt were

in trouble when they saw her. He was wanting to fuck

her again. He loved her

short black hair it made her eyes stand out.

"Mistress Sin we are getting

ready to land," The plot called. She kissed Shannon.

"I love you Shanny."

Plaine landed and door opened Kevin Matt Mark and

Adam were waiting for her

the first one they saw was Shannon. He held out his

hand and they saw her she

steped out Matt and Adam jaws dropped at sight of

her. "Oh god please let me

be able to wait." Matt said under his breath. But

Kevin heard him laughed

"Never have known a pup to have much patience to

wait for anything, kid."

Adam just growled.

Kevin turned to him. "What's the matter? Alpha wolf

horny and the delta wolf looks hotter than a southern

summer night?" He asked.

Shannon and Jordan walked down the stairs and hugging everyone. "Ok it time for me to kick someass and take some names." Jordan said with a evil grin. "You better make sure you call a meeting right away or you are going to have trouble with those two. There horney as hell and the leather isn't help them." Shannon told her laughing as he could hear Adam growling. "Tonight you take care of Adam and

and I will take care of Matt." She said with evil grin.

Jordan stormed into her office, taking charge. Which Whisper was more than happy about. "Ok, I need Black Jack here ASAP. He's Mick's lawyer and we need his will read. Even though I already knows his shares in Eden go to Mercy and me. But I still need his will read. As of now, I am in charge but only behind the scenes. Whisper, I need you to keep on acting as Sinful until I can walk with out my cane." Whisper nods. "Crystal, you will Be starting School. I set up Spike to be your teacher." She's about to object. "Not another word little girl. Your 16 and you need to finish school. Hunter, I want you to take care of Mercy. She's off in la-la land right now. Matt, you will take his place with security for now. Adam, your my bodyguard for now. Shannon, you'll be my personal assistant. Sean, I need you to be with Crystal at all times. Terry, your her bodyguard also" She looks at Sean. "Sean, I know that look on your face. Just make sure she stays out trouble. Also, young lady, I want you see Ron. We need to find out if you are my younger sister so, go give your blood to Ron so he can do the DNA test. Kevin, any word on Kendall?" Jordan asked, sitting behind her desk. Something she missed running Eden. Kevin chuckled. "Breathe, Jordan." He said. She scowled at him. But, to answer your question...nope, but I know he hasn't left the island. Barry is already back on the island and he's handling Mick's will. Thank you for loaning me Matty. But, I want him with you." Kevin said to her knowing she was back full force. "Kevin I am back and what I say goes. Adam would kill to keep you and me safe know it. Just until Kendall is dead he will help you." Jordan closed her eyes when she turned her chair knowing the outfit she wearing was working on Matt and Adam. Or, she thought it was working on Matt. He kept remembering his painful past when Kendall's name was mentioned. He tried to hide it and judging by Jordan's reaction, he succeeded, for he left the meeting before she adjourned it. Jordan knew that when they were alone tonight, she would get even, or would she? No one told her Matt had already left. Matt went off to be by himself. He went to the beach, ignoring Adam's attempts to talk to him through their minds. He kept re-living the times that Kendall had abused and raped him. If it wasn't Kendall, then one of his men. He remembered the pain and the long, cold nights. He kept hearing the taunts and the comments made when Kendall or his men were doing their 'hobby' as they called it. He was told that he could never be loved again or find someone who would stay with him, that he would always be alone if it wasn't for them.

Adam watched him as he left. He couldn't for the life of him figures out what was wrong. He tried to talk to him, but his messages went unanswered. "Matt? What's wrong? Talk to me." He pleaded. Still, no answer. He turned to Shannon. "Try to break his barriers down, we have to find out what's bothering him." Shannon tried. "Matty? Its Shanny. What's wrong, buddy? Tell me." He tried to break the barriers but could not. "Addy, what ever it is, it must be something major. He won't answer me and the barrier is too strong. What could it be?" "I have no idea. He was fine until..." He remembered what made Matt leave. "My God. No, it couldn't be. Not him." Adam said to himself. Jordan was livid. "NO ONE LEAVES ONE OF MY MEETINGS UNTIL I SAY THEY CAN!" She screamed at Kevin. He was concerned for his son. One, what was bothering him. And two, his ass was grass when Jordan got her hands on him. What shape would he be in afterwards? "Jordan, do you know anything about his past?" He asked. "Only that he lived in North Carolina and he was disowned by his adopted father when his secret was revealed. Other than that, not much. Why?" "there's something that sparked a memory in that meeting. Something to do with Kendall. That's when he started acting strange and left. He did look upset and scared. For him to be scared, it has to be traumatic for him." "Oh My God." Jordan whispered. "That son of a bitch. If I find out he did do something to matt, he belongs to me." "NO." Kevin replied.

"If it is what I think it is, Matt needs to end it. The only way is for him to kill Kendall. Watch him, Jordan. He'll have nightmares again, you know that. Don't push him. He'll leave for sure. Let him come to you to tell you. Be there for him, listen to him, but do not try to coax him into telling you. He's in a very vulnerable state right now. The least little pressure from any of us could result in consequences neither of us are prepared to deal with." She nodded agreement. 'Adam, Shannon. Don't try to reach Matt. Leave him be for now. Don't push.' She ordered through her mind. 'Too late, Jordan. We've already tried. But, he has us blocked. Even Shannon can't break his barrier he has up.' Adam replied. That scared her even more. 'Where did he go?' 'I think he's at the beach. Jordan, leave him alone for now. Let him think.' 'He'll remember also, Adam.' 'I know, but, don't crowd him. Let him remember. Then, we'll help him forget.' Adam said. Steve Austin was watching Matt at the beach. "SO, this is where you've been all this time, huh Hardy? Well, Kendall will LOVE to learn this! After you're dead, of course." He charges Matt but someone stops his charge by spearing him. He finds himself on the receiving end of a beating by EDGE. "Son of a bitch! You won't hurt him! I WON'T LET YOU!" Edge screams.

Jordan walks up. "Stand him up, Edge." Even though she did not want to see Edge again, she was glad that Adam let him through in order to protect his family. Edge pulled him up as Jordan walked to him. "You tried to kill someone I love. No one succeeds in doing that. Time for you to die." She pushed the button on top of her cane and a sharp, long knife came out of the bottom. She stabbed Austin in the heart, killing him instantly. "Edge, go put this trash out near the middle of town where people can see him. If Kendall is here, this will bring him out. We end this soon. For Matt's sake." He nodded and grabbed Austin's ankle. Jordan smiled as Edge dragged the body toward town. She saw Matt; who was oblivious to the beating. She sighed and decided to settle down for the night right their next to the tree. "We're gonna be here, Matt. We'll help you whenever you are ready for us. Come back to us, baby. Come home." She said softly.

Kevin paged Matt five times. He called Jordan's

office, but Shannon said Jordan was out on the beach

with Matt. Just then Jordan walked

in with a sad look in her eyes. "Hold on Kev. Did

he talk to you?" Shannon asked.

"No, not yet. But, maybe tonight. I don't know

Shanny, I think we are losing him." Jordan told

him.

Kevin heard this and could hear the pain in

Jordan's voice. "Shannon, does Matt have an office

yet?" Kevin asked.

"Yup, two doors down from here. Listen, I'm going

to go find Adam. Jordan's acting weird again. I think

she needs him." Shannon said hanging up the phone.

Kevin decided

to go up to Matt's office. He knocked, but got no

answer. He could hear radio

on, so he knew he was in there.

Matt could hear Kevin beating on the door, but

didn't move. He needed to get his head

on straight. He wished he could talk to someonem

maybe Jordan tonight. 'Yes, I

will talk to Jordan tonight, She has to walk for her

rehab, so I will take her. She's

the one person I know will understand.' Matt thought

to himself.

Kevin broke down the door. "Matt, why didn't you

answer?" He asked angrily.

Matt turned to him. Kevin took a step back when he

saw the pain in his son's eyes.

"Son, what's wrong?" He asked as he went to kneel

by his side.

"I can't talk about it, Dad. Not now. Why did you

come here?" He knew he had to get his mind off things

for now, and thought maybe talking

to Kevin would help.

"I came to talk to you about whatever is bothering

you, and, to ask you if you would be interested in

taking a position in security."

"What position? I didn't think any were open." Matt

replied, suspiciously.

"I created one for you. There really hasn't been a

second in command around here. So, I thought I would

offer it to you. You interested?" He asked. He

knew Matt was not going to talk about whatever is

bothering him, so, he

thought maybe, if he gave him a position working

with him, he could get him to open up.

"I just thought you would like to work in a field

where you have experience. And, you would like to

work with your old man. Besides, Kendall attacked

Jordan. Wrong move. What do you say?"

"She's not the only one he's messed with." Matt

muttered under his breath.

Kevin heard him but chose not to push. He knew Matt

was vulnerable right now and the best course of

action was retreat.

They shake hands and Kevin leaves. Adam is waiting

for him. "Well? He say anything?"

"No, not about whatever is bothering him, but I know

it has to do with Kendall. When I mentioned him

messing with Jordan, and it was a wrong move, he

muttered that she wasn't the only one he messed

with."

They shared a look. Both knew the only thing that

it could be if it had to do with Kendall was not

something to let lie.

Matt was reading the manual in bed that night. He

chose his own room. He did not want to be around

anyone at the moment.

Jordan came in and saw him. She thought he looked

hot, lying there with no shirt on and on his side,

reading.

She wanted him so bad, but she knew he was not going

to have any of that.

Whatever was plaguing his mind had to do with a

terrible ordeal and she would not push for

intimacy. She went to his side and sat beside him.

He was not aware of her being there. She snatched the

book out of his hands. "Enough of this Matt!" She

yelled. "Damn it, tell me what's going on!" She

demanded. He stared at her, anger about to explode.

He got up and went out to the beach, the only place

he found that could offer solace.

His mind kept playing those scenes over and over,

causing him to cry. "I'm sorry, Jordan." He

whispered. "This is something I need to deal with

alone"

Jordan sat on bed when Shannon and Adam came in.

"Still wonâ€™t talk to you?" Adam asked. "No."

Jordan said rubbing her leg. "I got to go for a walk.

I will stay near the building so don't follow me."

Jordan hissed. She walked over to the phone. "Whisper,

can I cut through your apartment to

get the beach?" Jordan asked.

"Sure, go ahead. They are playing poker on the

deck, so it's cool." Whisper told her. Jordan

walked over to Shannon as she put on her running shoes

"Keep him busy. Do what ever it takes." Jordan said

with an evil grin.

Matt was walking down the beach. He heard someone

walking behind him, but they didn't try to catch up

to him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Jordan

walking. He stopped and waited. But when she did

catch up, she just walked past him.

His jaw dropped. ˜She just walked by. I can't

believe she just walked by.' Matt thought to himself.

Shannon watched Adam as he looked down to the beach.

He walked to stand beside him and saw Jordan as she

walked past Matt. "Whoa. She must really be put out

with him for her to do that." He said.

"She just wants him to open up to her. Maybe, if she

ignored him, he will. I hopw so, anyway."

Shannon saw the love and concern of Adam's face. He

reached up and kissed his cheek. Adam turned to him

and saw the desire in his eyes. "Lil One, I don't

think..."

Shannon put his hand over Adam's mouth, soon to

replace it with his own. Adam moaned into the kiss as

he took Shannond down. "You want me, Lil One? You

shall have me. Right here, right now." He said as he

took Shannon's shirt and hung it on the rail along

with his own. He kissed Shannon deeply. Shannon

groaned as he bucked up, pushing his hardness into

Adam. "Patience, Lil one. Patience."

"To hell with patience. I want you inside me...NOW!"

Shannon answered

Adam smiled as he took Shannon's pants off, taking his

time to unbuckle the sandals...very slowly.

"At the rate you're going, I'll be an OLD man before I

get you inside me!"

"Well, if you feel that way, maybe I won't take you."

Adam replied smiling.

"You leave me like this and I swear I'll never let you

have anyone again!" Shannon threatened.

"Possesive, are we?" Adam teased.

"When I get the chance to have a GOD like you, HELL

YES!" Shannon gasped out as Adam took the tip of

his cock into his mouth. "Oh, LORD HAVE MERCY!"

Shannon said as Adam worked his cock and fingered him

with oiled fingers. "When did you do that?" Shannon

asked. "While you were talking." Adam replied.

"Smart ass!" Shannon told him. Adam put three

fingers into Shannon's entrance and worked them,

loosening him up for the main event. Shannon bucked

his hips, forcing more of his cock into Adam's mouth.

Adam pulled his mouth away and slid his cock into him.

"OH, ADAM! SO GOOD! SO BIG!"

"And, you, Lil one. Are so tight, you are cutting of

the circulation!"

Adam moaned as he thrust into Shannon, relishing the

feel of his hot, tight ass around his cock. Shannon

in return bent his body and sucked on his own cock.

Adam was amazed at how flexible Shannon was. To see

his young lover suck himself as he was being filled

made him crazy with desire and he thrusted harder into

him. Shannon moaned as he quickly came close to

climax. He screamed as he rode the wave of pleasure.

Adam growled. Shannon's muscles constricting him made

him cum sooner that he planned. He howled in his own

pleasure and, together, they rode the wave of

eroticim. Adam collapsed onto Shannon, trying to get

his breathing under control when they heard a

terrifying scream.

They quickly got dressed for they recognized the

voice. It was Matt's and he sounded terrified.

Matt watched as Jordan walked along the beach. He

glanced at movement over near the trees. He saw

Kendall standing there. That brought back more

memories and he screamed as loud as he could. Jordan

turned in time to see Kendall run away. Matt

continued to scream and fell to his knees,

"NO! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON"T! DON"T TOUCH

ME!" He screamed. Jordan ran to him as he fell to

his knees, crying hysterically. Adam and Shannon ran

up. Jordan tried to embrace Matt, but, he scooted

away "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

In his mind, Jordan was Kendall.

Jordan knew this and backed off. But, not Adam. He

hugged Matt, fighting to keep him in his arms as he

cried with him. Adam reached into his pocket and

took out a needle. "I didn't want to do this,

Jordan." She nodded. "Go ahead. You have no choice

now."

He injected Matt with the sedative. In his agitated

state, it didn't take long for it to go into effect

due to the adrenalin rush. Matt passed out in Adam's

arms and was carried to the infirmary. Jordan held

Shannon as they walked to the building. Neither

saying a word, but, knew each was hoping they could

help their lover and friend.

Jordan walked down to the holding cell where Matt

was. She unlocked the door, slowly walked in, ahe saw

he was sleep. She checked him over. She took a wash

cloth and washed him down. She bent down to give him

aother shot. It hurt her to have to do this. She knew

he was heading for nervous breakdown. She had no

choice but to do this. What she didn't know was, he

picked her vest pocket and removed the key to his

cell. Jordan kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Surge.

I had no choice." Jordan said with a tear in her eye.

She walked out.

When a hand grabbed her by the throat,she screamed.

Matt sat up, knowing something was wrong

with Jordan. he walked over the door, unlocked it.

He looked out and saw Kendall choking Jordan. "Son of

a bitch your ass is mine!" Matt yelled, grabbing

Kendall, beating him down. Kevin ran in, along with

Adam. He pulled Matt off on Kendall.

They saw that Jordan was out cold. "JORDAN!" Adam

yelled. He picked her up, running to get her to Ron.

Kevin turned to see Kendall that once again had

escaped. He walked Matt back into his room. He made

sure he had everything he needed and left. Matt

grinned as he pulled out the key he took from Jordan.

He wanted to go check on her, but he knew he had to

get off of Eden before Jordan or Adam

knew what happened. He walked in the shadows to his

office. He knew the only

ones who could say a plane could leave the island

was Jordan, Mercy, Kevin, Mark, or Adam. He took out a

tape player, put in a tape. He dialed the airport

putting the tape player to the phone. "It's Adam.

Let Matt use Eden Jet 3. He will tell you when he

gets on where he's heading." Matt smiled when heard

Rob say ok. He packed a bag, deciding he would buy

some clothes when he got to where he was going.

Taking 3 pictures off his desk, one of Adam, one of

Shanny, and the one of Jordan. He ran for the

airport, getting on the plane "Hawaii. I am going to

Hawaii." Was all Matt said.

Two hours later, Matt arrived in Hawaii, at his

beach house, with his cell phone ringing. "Matt!

Where are you? Jordan's throwing a fit!" Shane told

him. "I had

to leave the island, Shane. I was scared that I would

hurt Jordan." Matt told him "Well there a

nice little hole in her office wall from her putting

her fist through it! And Rob

almost got fired, but don't worry, he told her you

got off in LA. So, she sent Kevin there to get you.

Are you ever coming back?" Shane asked. He knew the

reason why Matt left and understood. He just wanted

his best friend back, alive.

"I just don't know yet. Sugar, do something for me

Keep eye on Jordan, Adam and Shannon." Matt said.

"You know I will, Matty. Keep in touch. Bye sweetie."

Shane told him hanging up. He sat back in his chair,

concern written over his face. "Take care of

yourself, my love."

Matt looked around his beach house. Looking up at

the moon and the ocean. "I love you, Blue and I will

miss you." Matt said closing the door.

That night, he had a nightmare. Kendall was in the

bed with him, tying his hands over his head to the

bedpost. His clothes were ripped off and his body

assaulted. He fought as hard as he could, but the

binds were too strong. "Silly, Matt. Did you think

you could escape me?" Kendall asked. "Once I claim

you, you never leave. Now, you have to be punished."

He took out a cat of nine tails and began beating him

with it. Matt screamed and he shot straight up in the

bed, gasping for air. "A dream. It was just a dream.

Hell, a nightmare!"

He said aloud. He closed his eyes and sought out his

family. He felt Adam's agitation. 'Addy, what's

wrong?' He asked.

Adam sat still. He didn't want Jordan to know about

the connection made. 'Matt? You okay?'

'Fine. Just a bad dream, is all. What's wrong?' he

repeated the question.

'You should see Jordan, Matt. She's going crazy over

her fear for your safety. She needs you here.'

'No can do, Adam. I have some things to deal with

first. And, I can't do it there. I need to be alone.

Please understand.'

'I don't really. But, as long as you are safe, I will

not tell Jordan about this. Keep in touch, baby. I

miss you. I love you. Come home, soon.'

'I'll try. And, I love you too, Addy.'

Adam looked at Jordan. 'Jordan, just find him. You

are the only one who can help him. He won't let me do

it. Find him. Call in favors if you have to, just

find him."

Shannon knew by Adam's tone he had been in touch with

Matt. He leaned over his chair. "Is he ok?"

Adam looked at him and slightly nodded. "He's safe.

He's not ok, but, he's safe."

"Where is he?" Shannon asked.

"No clue. But, I know I can't help him."

Matt stayed up the rest of the night and over the next

few months, he got little sleep. Every time he tried,

he kept having the nightmares. He started taking

drugs to keep him awake. To keep his mind off of his

problems, he painted his house inside and out. When

he was done, he realized that the color scheme he used

were exactly the ones that were in his home and office

on Eden. He knew then he had to return, he couldn't

stay away. 'If only I knew I would be welcomed there

again.' He thought.

'Always and forever, Matt.' Adam sent. 'This is your

home, always. We're here for you.'

Matt smiled. He should've known Adam would keep tabs

on him like this. But, he still did not release the

barriers he had on those memories. That would change

things, he knew they would. 'I can't let them know.

Not now, not ever. Need to bury them again. Better

get started.'

Matt sat in his hot tub, looking over Eden's bank

accounts. He saw where checks were bouncing

all over the place. He saw that all Eden's accounts

were frozen. "Damn you Kendall! Well, two can play

that game." Matt hissed. He called Black Jack.

"Papa Jack, it's Matt. I need something from you

please." Matt told him.

"Boy, where in the hell are you? Like I don't know?

Jordan is going out of her mind. She

has everyone looking for you! She's scared you're

going to hurt yourself or worse, get yourself killed."

Black Jack told him. "I know

Jordan is pissed at me, but I will

get word to her soon that I am fine." Matt

told him.

"And, another thing." Jack continued, he softened his

voice. "You know I would do anything for you kids,

name it."

"I need Kendall's bank account numbers and passwords.

He's ripping off Eden. I want to help. The only way

I know how to right now."

"You got it kid. I will have Barry or Dustin email

them to you in about half hour. I hope you wipe him

out." Black Jack told him.

"Thanks, Papa Jack. I owe you one." Matt told him.

"Fine then, I'm calling it in. Watch yourself, son.

Jordan may be coming to Hawaii soon. If she can leave

Edge and Shannon behind so. talk to the girl. She

loves you boy. I think you are good for her

and she's good for you. She needs you." Black Jack

told him. "We'll

see Papa Jack. I will call her soon."

Matt told him, knowing he was right, he needed

Jordan. She was what he wanted in a woman. She was

strong and sexy. She told it how is, and how it was

going to be. Matt smiled thinking about Jordan. When

an image popped into his head.

One of Jordan and Adam making love. He smiled wishing it

was him. He picked up his cell phone calling Shane.

"Shane, it's Matt. I need your help. I am going to

wipe out Kendall accounts and we need to bounce them

around and make sure they hit Eden's business

accounts, along with Whisper's and

Crystal's. I know Mercy, Billy, and Jordan set up a

trust fund for her. So, can you do this?" Matt asked.

"Sure can. E-mail me with the info and we'll get

started. Kendall won't know what hit

him!" Shane said laughing. Matt got the email with

info and he forwarded it to Shane. They got to work

making Kendall a very poor man.

Jordan stood in her office, yelling at Adam. "Damn

it Adam! I am only going to be gone for a few hours

or maybe a day! It's not like I'm

not coming back! Andm NO I am not taking any one

with me! I don't need him to run. It took Billy PI's

two months to pin down where in Hawaii he was. I will

take my gun. So. don't worry. I will take tracking

beeper and my cell phone." Jordan said, taking her

over night bag from Shannon. "Fine. Shannon

and I

will stay behind but, I want you to call me if you

are staying in Hawaii over night." Adam told her.

"Fine." was all Jordan said as she left the office.

Jordan changed into a summer dress on the plane,

When it landed, she went to the house. She knockedm

making sure to have her back to the door so he

couldn't see her face.

He opened the door. "May I help you?" Matt asked.

Jordan turned around, careful of her back. She felt

that she was bleeding. "Yes you can. We need to talk

Matty." Jordan told him watching the shocked look on

his face. "Why so shocked? Didn't you know I would

track you down? Oh, you hid well for a while. But,

I'm not stupid. I figured out how to find you and

bring you home."

"I'm not ready to come home, Jordan." Matt told her

as he walked away from the door.

"Why did you run? What is so wrong with you that you

felt you had to hide from us? Don't you know..."

"I don't know much of anything anymore. I'm sorry I

worried you. But, I had to do it. For your sake."

"For MY sake? What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

Matt sighed heavily "I was losing control. Ice was

taking over. I was afraid I'd hurt you the same way

Edge hurt me. I couldn't take that chance. I had to

leave until I had complete control over things."

"And, do you?" Jordan asked. She unconsciously let

her shawl slip down her back. Matt saw the marks. He

knew them well. "Son of a bitch." He said as he

traced gently down her back. "He's a dead bastard."

"Well, if you want to get him, you need to come home.

He's still on Eden, Matt. He hasn't left."

Her cell rang. "Jordan."

"Jordan, have you found Matt?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, he's here with me now." She answered.

"Is he alright?" Kevin was scared. Something was up.

" Yes, he's fine. For now." She replied threatening.

"What's wrong?"

"Mercy got word that the jewel thieves are heading

for Hawaii to find Matt. They know he's got the

pictures and they want them."

"We're on our way home. Have everything shut down

right after we land. No one leaves or enters!"

"Right on it. Tell Matt I'll want to see him when he

gets here." He was going to chew his son a new one

for putting everyone through this hell.

"Right." Jordan hung up. "Pack up. We're leaving.

Whether you think you're ready or not. You are coming

home with me NOW!" Her tone told him there would be

no discussion so we went to get his bag. He had

planned on leaving on a trip to the states but, Eden

sounded better.

Jordan didn't tell him about the thieves looking for

him. He had enough to deal with right now. She would

take care of them, after she deals with Kendall.

When they were on the plane, she went through Eden's

bank accounts and found that all the bills were paid

and there was enough in the account to last for years

to come. "Who the hell did that?" She asked.

"HOW? WHY?"

Matt just looked out the window and smiled. "Just

taking care of my family." He whispered to himself.

Adam called Molly and asked her to come up to Jordan

and his office. He needed

her to do something for him. "Molly, Friday is

Mick's party for everyone on Eden. Well, with Jordan

so worried about Matt, I designed a dress for her and

I need to know if you can make it?" Adam asked.

"You know I

can. I make everyone stuff. Show me the design for

it." Molly asked. Adam

handed her the picture of dress.

Molly smiled "She will love it Adam, love it."

Shannon walked up and looked. "It's

her. It's been so long since she dressed like

that."

"Well, this is what Mercy said. Mick wanted a big

party and it was to be black tie. He just wanted to

piss Jordan and Mercy off one

last time." Adam said laughing.

"That was Mick. He lived to drive Jo and Merc

crazy. I don't how many times he had Jo ready to kill

him with her bare hands." Kevin said coming into room.

"But he loved his girls. His little Blue eyes, and

Fyre eyes. Mick once said he wasn't sure he and Mark

should have kept them on the island. But. as he

watched Jo turn into Sinful, a very smart bussiness

woman, and a wonderful Dr. And Mercy become one of the

FBI's top agents, he knew that was the right thing to

do for them." Kevin said with a tear in his eye. "Oh,

I talked to Jordan. She

and Matt are coming home in 3 hrs. Keep Blue eyes

busy, I need to talk Matt alone." Kevin told them.

"To bad Papa Wolf! That isn't

going to happen, Jordan just called and she told me

to tell you to forget it, or your ass is Alpha

Female's!" Shannon said laughing.

"Oh, we'll just see about that!" Kevin replied.

"Matt has caused a lot of trouble here, and I won't

let him get by with it!" He growled.

Hunter heard this and decided to distract the Papa

Wolf. He knew how angry Kevin was, but, Matt had a

lot of anger and pain in him. As did Jeff. Those

two needed to talk first. So, as the jet landed,

Hunter came over to Kevin "Kev...they just saw

Kendall in the main building." he said. They ran

inside.

Jeff waited until he saw his brother exit the plane.

He could see that he still had things to deal with.

They would be handled alright, Hardy style. He beat

Adam and Shannon to the plane, and leaped into his

brothers arms.

Kevin came back out growling. No sign of Kendall

and no one seen him. He attempted to walk over to

Matt, but Jordan cut him off, "Later, Kevin.

Right now, in my office."

"Matt? You okay, bro?" Jeff asked as he walked

with him to the apartment.

Matt just walked, not saying a word.

"It's okay, Matty. I'm just glad you are back home.

Where you belong. And, I WON'T let you leave again!"

He said laughing.

Jordan stormed into her office. Crystal was there

waiting to talk to her sister. "OUT! I will talk to

you later." Jordan growled. As Crystal left, she

turned to Kevin. "KEVIN NASH! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT.

DO YOU LISTEN? NOOOOOO!" Jordan

yelled. Crystal heard the anger in her voice and ran

to get Adam. 'JORDAN IF I WANT

TO TALK TO MY SON, I WILL!" Kevin yelled.

"TALK, YES YELL, NO! AS OF NOW, YOU ARE

TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM. UNTIL HE COMES TO YOU. IF I

FIND OUT YOU STARTED SHIT WITH HIM, I WILL FIRE YOU!

NOW OUT!" Jordan hissed in pain from her back.

Kevin looked at her worried, knowing something was

up. "What's wrong with your back? Pull something,

or did Kendall put a worse hurt on you then you are

letting on?" Kevin asked his anger fading

He pulled her up seeing blood on the back of chair.

"Son of bitch Jordan! Your stiches have popped. This

isn't good. I am getting Ron and John." Kevin said,

picking up the phone.

"Jordan? Ok to come in?" asked Adam from the door.

'Adam, get some wet towels and ice. She busted her

stitches, and they're bleeding." Kevin said. Adam

moved faster than he ever had and, before anyone

knew it, he had what was needed and tended to her.

Matt walked in and watched him. He was shocked to

see the blood. Jeff was beside him. Kevin saw

them, and he started for them.

"I TOLD YOU NO!" Jordan yelled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Matt left, after seeing the rage in his dad's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jordan." He said as he left. Jeff

followed him.

"What is it with him?" Adam asked. "Running when a

problem arises." He smiled at her. "That's usually

your thing to do." He joked.

"He's afraid of losing control. He's afraid of Ice

coming out, and hurting someone." She looked at Adam.

"Sounds very close to another person I know

of that has an alter ego."

"Son of a bitch." Adam said. "Ice. That's all we

need right now."

"ICE? What the hell are you two talking about?"

Kevin demanded. "Who's Ice?"

"Matt." Adam said. "Like I'm Edge, he's Ice."

"Shit, there's two of you. Lord help Kendall when

we find him."

Jordan looked at Kevin "Three. There's Sinful also.

"Lord won't be able to help him. The devil himself

won't. When we bring him in, his ass is mine!"

Jordan said.

Ron and John finally show up and begin to re-stitch

her back.

Jordan watched Adam. "Don't start you. I need you

to go get Matt, and bring him back. I need him here

with me. I don't need Ice to come out. It takes me 3

days off of my own meds, for Sinful to take control.

And, like Edge, Sinful may be the only one to control

him. And Ice has never dealt with Sinful, like Edge

has. I am not in the mood to pull out the whips yet."

Jordan told Adam

Shannon eyes went wide, thinking about that. "Lil

One, go take a shower. A cold one." Jordan told him.

"Your mean, Jordan. I've never played with Sinful."

He said, going to Jordan's

bathroom. "If I have to take a cold shower, I am

taking a bath too! And, I am using your bubble

bath!." Shannon said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Shannon, baby. You don't want to deal with Sinful.

She's crazy. Heyman made her. She would

keep me safe. She likes to play with Edge. She'd

hurt you baby." Jordan said.

John nodded in argeement. "I've seen Sinful in

action. She's nuts, lil one. So, no, we don't need

that side to come out."

"Yeah, but, I bet ICE would cool her jets off!"

Shannon replied.

"SMART ASS!" She yelled.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" He yelled back. "AND PROUD OF IT

TOO!

Adam walked down the beach, looking for Matt. He saw

that him and Jeff were talking. "Tell me, Matt.

What's going on in that head of yours?" Jeff asked

as he sat by his brother. Matt was staring out at

the ocean. "I can't tell you, Jeff. It's too

painful."

"Seeing you like this is painful, Matt." Jeff

repled. "When are you gonna learn that you don't

have to keep things bottled up anymore?"

"Would everyone just leave me alone?" Matt yelled.

He was losing control again. "People keep telling me

to talk to them. When are THEY gonna learn, that

AIN'T gonna happen!" He got up and was about to deck

his brother, he was so full of rage. But, Adam

stopped him. Jeff was shocked. He had never seen that

look in Matt's eyes before. "Matt, I'm sorry." He

said.

"Matt, let's go home. You need to calm down before

you do something you'll regret. Trust me on this

one." Adam said.

The hold Adam had on his arm helped Matt to regain

control. He looked back up at Jeff and smiled.

"It's okay, Tigger. I'm sorry I snapped at ya." He

let Adam lead him home. He turned and held his hand

out for Jeff. He quickly took it and together, they

walked home.

Jeff and Hunter went to their apartment, knowing

Mercy would want to know about her sister. Adam

helped Matt to bed and laid down beside him. Jordan

knew what he was doing and smiled.

Adam took Matt into his arms and prepared to stay

awake

Adam took Matt into his arms and prepared to stay

awake all night. He had a feeling Matt would have

nightmares all night.

Jordan went to lay beside Shannon. "Is Matty ok?"

he asked.

"Yes, baby. He's fine. Adam's going to stay with

him tonight."

"Are you gonna sedate him again?" Shannon asked.

He remembered the last time that happened. Matt

disappeared, after everyone believed he was sleeping.

"No. Not unless I have to. I don't like doing

that. I hope I won't have to." She said sighing.

Matt woke screaming. Jordan and Shannon shot up.

Jordan opened her desk drawer, taking out a needle.

She ran in. Adam was holding Matt, who was crying in

his arms. Once Adam got Matt asleep again, she told

Adam to come out into the living room. "Addy, we have

to get him to open up and tell us. I am going to have

Shanny stay with Mercy and Hunter. We have no choice.

Edge and Sinful have to come out. I'm going off my

meds."

"No! I am not staying with Hunter and Mercy! I am

staying and helping! If it gets out of hand, you're

going to need someone to knock the three of you out. I

can handle the three of you. If I can survive Lita,

Jazz, and Heyman, I think I can handle Sinful and Ice.

Edge would protect me and you two know it." Shannon

told them.

Jordan looked at Adam."Well? It up to you baby."

Adam studied Shannon and saw the determination. "Ok,

lets do it. Truth Jordan, how long have you been off

your meds?" Adam

asked. "Two almost three days.. I will lose control

sometime in the morning and I know

you are off of yours. Ron told me he couldn't get

any more for us until Friday morning. He asked me to

lock myself up in a cell until then. So, I guess in

the morning, we egg him on until we get Ice out.

Shannon, if it does get out of hand, I want you to get

Mark and Kevin. They know what to do if Sinful ever

came out. I am going to tell you something. I know

Sinful would never hurt you. I lost control when I

saved you from Jazz. It was Sinful that killed her."

Jordan told him. "In the morning,

I am going to Kevin and Mark and show Shanny where the

drugs are to use to knock us out." Adam told her. She

nodded, "We

have another problem. Edge and Sinful do have habit

of having wild sex." Jordan

said with an evil grin. "Oh, I know" Adam said with

an evil grin of his own.

When the morning came, Jordan

got out of bed. "Oh my God Jordan! What in the hell

did you do to yourself? You cut off your hair!" Sinful

said, looking at herself in mirror.

Edge walked up

behind her "You know we have a job to do. We owe them

you know, for letting us out." "Yeah, I know. Get

Ice to tell us what is up with Matt, and what that son

of bitch Kendall did to him. Think Ice would want to

play with us after we get him to talk?" Sinful said

looking at Matt. Maybe...but, let's do this my

way." Adam replied. "You stay in the living room,

I'll go in to his, and see what I have to do to make

him talk." What are you gonna do?" Sinful asked.

"Whatever I have to do. They need to know what they

are dealing with. if I can bring Ice out, he'll tell

us what's wrong." Edge told her. Sinful knew it

was risky, but, she also knew it was the only way.

"Don't hurt him. He hasn't done anything to us.

He's a special person to Jordan." "And, to Adam...and

Shanny. Don't worry, love. I won't hurt the boy."

Edge said. Sinful went to Shannon's room and

opened the door. "Shannon, don't leave here until

you hear the signal." Shannon nodded. But, as the

door closed, he went out to the balcony, to Matt's

room and waited. He had the syringes ready. Edge

walked to Matt and jumped on the bed. Matt sat

straight up. "Hello there, Matty. I wanna play."

Edge said. Matt went instantly into defense mode.

Which meant...Ice. "Stay away from me, man. I'll

hurt you." "No, I don't think so. I'll hurt you. If

you don't play right." Edge replied as he watched

Matt's eyes turn to black. "Stay away from me, you

son of a bitch! Don't you even dream of doing it to

me again!" "Do what, Matt? Make love to you?" Edge

asked. He knew this would work. "NO! Making love

means two people loving each other. What you have

planned involves more than that!" Kevin, Jeff, and

Shane were watching the monitors from Kevin's office.

When they heard Matt say that, Kevin growled as Jeff

gasped. "No...Please...No." He whispered. Shane

knew what was coming. He dreaded the aftermath. He

faced it long ago. Now, it was worse. Matt never

dealt with it. He had helped him bury it in order

to forget. Billy saw from the door what was going on.

He knew how dangerous Ice was.

He knew of Edge's reputation, but, he has seen Ice in action. Edge was

no match. He went outside and climbed up to the

balcony. "It's just you and me, Matty. No one else

is here." Edge said, smiling ferally. "Bullshit!

You never come alone! You always have 4 of your BOYS

with you! In order for me to lie still and let you

force yourself on me, you have guns and knives

pointed at my head and throat to where I don't dare

fight you!" Edge was shocked. He never thought of

more than one. Sinful came in. "You even brought

your bitch with you this time! What the hell are you

planning, Kendall?" Sinful punched the wall. "Son of

a bitch! Bastard is dead!" She screamed. Billy

scared Shannon when he appeared on the balcony.

"Damn, man! Give a guy a warning next time!"

Shannon said. Billy ignored him and went to the

window. When he saw Jordan punch the wall. "Kid,

you take Adam. I'll get Jordan and Matt." "I can

handle Ice." Shannon replied. "Why do people think

they can handle him?" Billy asked. "Kid, listen

quick. Ice is MORE dangerous than Edge and Sinful

combined. He will KILL you if you come near him. Ice

doesn't know you. He does know me. I need to handle

this." He picked up two needles and started to enter

the room when Ice lunged for Edge's throat. "I won't

let you do it any more! I'm not your sex toy! "

Ice screamed as he choked Edge.

Edge couldn't get Ice

off. "Damn! Sinful! He's stronger than me!" He

gasped, as he tried to free himself from the

chokehold. He saw Billy enter with the needles.

Billy went to Sinful as Shannon went to Edge. He

looked into Matt's eyes and was shocked. 'Billy was

right. Ice is a wild animal!' He thought as he

injected Edge. Shannon breathed a sigh of relief as

Kevin, Shane and Jeff entered. Shane pushed Jeff out

of the way to get to Matt, so Jeff went to Jordan.

Kevin went to Adam. They got them into their beds

and made them comfortable. They stayed there all

night. Jeff kept remembering the look in Matt's eyes

from the monitor. Matt was another person. That was

not his brother. That concerned him deeply. Shannon

went to Billy. "Dude, you were right. That was not

Matt. That was an animal." "Ice has killed before.

I saw him do it. Before he left Texas, this guy

picked a fight. Threw the first punch. That was his

last mistake. Ice killed him with...a choke

hold." Billy told him as Shannon's eyes grew wide.

Kevin walked back in. "What are we going to do? I

know for a fact we have to keep Adam out for a least

24 hours. Jordan has to stay out for 48. She has gone

the limit on going without her meds, and we need to

have Jordan find meds the for Matt, so that means.

keeping him out for 72 hours." "I know Matt's meds,

so I can get them. But, we do need to keep him out

for 48 hours like Jordan. I don't know how long he's

been off them." Billy told them. "How do you know

Matt's meds?" Shannon asked. "My name is Doctor

William Peter Kidman. Just like Jodie is Doctor Jordan

Cindy Callaway Copeland. Like her, I wanted to help

people who've been hurt like us. Jodie has a heart as

pure as gold. Listen, you guys take care of Adam and

Matt. I will work with Jordan. She's going to be

pissed that we knocked her. And, yes, I read the files

Mick had on Sinful. So, I know the danger I will be

facing with her." Billy told them.

Three hours later, Billy sat in the chair next to

Jordan, who was still out cold. He needed to know why

she would mess with Ice. He sat, looking over her

own file.

Jordan came to the island at the age of sixteen.

Very abused both physically and emotionally.. Jordan

is starting to show signs of a split personalty.

Sinful.

Sinful is a very dangeres woman. Deadly. She will

kill to keep Jordan safe.

But, she may also be the key to Jordan's past. She

once called Jordan Jodie, saying that Heyman brain

washed her to keep from her remembering any of her

first fourteen years.

Jordan has taken control of Sinful, using her to

become the Mistress Sinful.

For the last year, Jordan has run Eden for Mark and

I. I also found out that Jordan has married Adam

Copeland. But they are being quiet about it.

Billy was reading the file when he saw that Jordan

was coming to. "Hey Jodie. How are you feeling?"

Billy asked.

"What happened?" Jordan asked.

"Like you don't remember. You know what happened.

You played with fire is what happened!

And, your lucky I showed up to help. Ice is someone

you don't want to play with Jordan, or should I say

Sinful?" Billy said as

Jordan turned her head.

"You know, don't you?"

"That you had a breakdown? Yes. Your not the only

Doctor in the family, Jodie." Billy said holding up

the three files. "Yes, I know. Being a Doctor

myself, I had to know what I was dealing with

and, to find out whether you knew about Ice. Which,

it's pretty damn evident you do now." Billy answered.

"As far as your split personality goes, as long as you

can control Sinful, I have no problem with it. But,

I warn you now. Don't let Sinful out around Matt.

That'll bring out Ice for sure. And, THAT'S something

you don't need!"

Why didn't he tell us about Kendall and the abuse?"

She asked.

"Because, he buried it. Like he buried Ice. He

didn't remember it until he saw Kendall on Eden.

Then, it flooded his memory. That's where the

nightmares came from. And, the reason he ran. He

knows Ice is very dangerous, Jodie. He's killed

before."

"That wasn't in his file. How do you know?" Jodie

asked shocked..

"Because I saw him do it. It was self-defense.

But, he couldn't deal with it. So, he left Texas.

We didn't know where he went, or what happened to him.

Until now."

"How do I help him?" She asked. This was more

fragile than anything she was accustomed to.

"Let Adam help him. You concentrate on Crystal.

I'll watch over Matt."

"Alright...for now. Say, when were you planning on

telling Mark that he's our father?"

Billy looked at her "Once we get Crystal's blood

work back. We need to know the truth about her.

Jodie, don't forget Sara and Mark were broke up around

the time Crystal was born. And, they didn't get

married until the year you and Taylor

came to the island. So, there is a chance she is

yours and my baby sister. I mean, look at her! She

looks just like you and acts like

you. Smart ass to the bone!" Billy told her.

"Kiss my ass brother! Call Ron and tell him to put

a rush on it. We have to tell him. And, Kevin has the

right to know about Mercy." Jordan told him as Crystal

walked in. "Hi Jordie! Bubba asked me to bring this

up to you." Crystal told her

knowing she wasn't supposed to be on this side of

the island,

"You're pushing your luck with me little girl."

Jordan told her. Billy laughed.

"Hey, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Crystal

replied. "Besides, I have my big, bad bodyguard with

me!"

"And, who is that?" Jodie asked.

"Terry." She replied, smiling. She pointed at the

door, and sure enough, there was Rhyno.

Jodie smiled. Crystal was taking to him the way she

herself took to John and Mercy took to Hunter. "As

long as you keep him around, little miss. You can

stay on this side of the island. The first time I

hear of you going anywhere without him, you'll be

confined to the main house. Understand?"

Adam was already awake and heading for Matt's room.

They still kept him sedated. Even though Billy said

he knew Matt's meds, they didn't want to

take chances until Adam was there.

He entered the room, only to find Matt was awake and

looking out the window. He walked over to him.

"Hey, Matt. How are you feeling? He asked.

Matt didn't answer. Just kept staring.

Adam laid his hand on his arm. "Matt?"

"How can you talk to me when you know the truth?"

Matt asked.

"It doesn't change anything. We know what's been

bothering you and, we know how to help."

"Don't bother. Just forget it." Matt told him.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL FORGET IT! YOUR ASS IS OURS!"

Jordan yelled, running in the best way

she could with Billy trying to hold her upright.

"Listen to me Matt, for some reason, you went to

Mick and Mark and asked for me

personally. You wanted me to

train you. Well, maybe it was fate that brought the

four of us together but, I won't have you hurt Lil

One. I will kick your ass. I know everyone is

saying Ice would kill Sinful, but, I say if Ice

feels froggy, and wants play, I think Sinful would

kill him." She growled losing the battle with Sinful

She wanted back out. She felt Jordan getting upset.

Billy yelled at her. Adam's meds were working, he

knew Jordan was on her own this time.

'May God have mercy on your soul, Ice. You are

about to meet your match.' He told Terry to take

Crystal back to the pool or something. He could see

that Jordan eyes were darker, and saw that Matt's were

getting darker.

'Shit! Shit! That's just what I need! Two killers

on the loose.'

"Who in the hell is this bitch?" Ice hissed.

'Dumb ass' Adam thought to himself

As Sinful kicked him across the room. "Try again

Asshole. My name is Sinful, or Sin, not BITCH." She

hissed.

Billy was shocked. Shannon watched, standing behind

Adam. Kevin laughed "Alpha Female just put Delta wolf

in his place. Ice may think he's a bad ass but she

is." Kevin told Billy. "Trust us Billy,

Sinful can take care of herself.' Hunter told him.

"You don't know Ice. He could kill without

blinking." Billy told them.

Ice got up and faced Sinful. "My name is not

asshole, it's Ice. Get used to hearing it."

He raised his hand to her. Adam stepped in. " "

I don't think so, ICE. She's my wife. And, I won't

let you hurt her."

"Like you could stop me." Ice hissed.

"He may not be able to...but, I can." Blackjack

said from the door. He held a gun pointed at Matt.

"I don't want to do this,son. But, you hit her, and I

will."

Billy had snuck in and injected Ice with more

sedatives. It wasn't long before he was out again.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing,

Sinful?" Billy asked her as Kevin got Matt

settled. "I told you Ice was dangerous and you STILL

brought him out! And, not long after he first

emerged here!

"When did you get here?" Adam asked Blackjack.

"Yesterday. Barry called and told me what happened.

I came to help."

"How is he Billy?" He asked.

"Not good. Looks like he's slipping away from us.

Too much sedatives in a short time. I may have

overdosed him. Does that make you feel better,

Not good. Looks like he's slipping away from us.

Too much sedatives in a

short time. I may have overdosed him. Does that

make you feel better, Jodie?" He asked.

Sinful looked at him. "He not out, dumb ass. You

gave him the wrong needle. That one was what Shannon

used to learn how to give someone a

shot. If you don't mind." Sinful said walking over

to sliding door and going out. The next thing

they saw was her kicking Ice back into the

room. "You still think I can't handle Ice? I have a

black belt in Kick Boxing and I know how to box also.

And I know how to use this." Sinful said holding up a

gun. "Go to Mick's office and get a file called Sin.

You can ask everyone in

this room, including Black Jack. I am just as

deadly." Sin told them. "Ice, are you ready

to play nice or do I kick your ass again?" She

hissed as he growled at her but smiled. "I'll play

nice, for now. I'll give you credit, you've got balls

to take me on, Sin. I think I'm going like you." Ice

said, kissing her hand, which shocked

Billy and Jack.

No could believe what just happened, least of all

Billy. He knew Ice hated women. But maybe, like

Matt, Ice likes strong women. And one thing was for

sure, Sinful/Jordan was a strong woman. Ice sat by

BlackJack, trying to calm down. looking at Sinful, who

sat by Billy. "I want to talk to Ice alone. So we can

help him. Come with me

Ice, oh, and do remember, I will kill you if you try

something." Sinful said, walking

to her bedroom. She looked at Adam, but

could tell it was Edge. Edge turned, smiled evilly.

"You guys can leave if you want. I am here, and I know

where Jordan keeps her guns and the drugs." Edge told

them. "Ok, we will

leave. But, we will be in Kevin's apartment so we can

get up here

if needed." Black Jack said, knowing what Sinful had

in mind.

Edge waited until they had left, then he went to the

balcony and worked his way over to their bedroom,

where he stayed out of sight, but, could hear what was

being said.

Sinful sat on the bed with Matt, who had calmed down

enough to where he was himself. He laid down and

stared at the ceiling. "What all did I say, Jordan?"

He asked.

"You told us what Kendall and his boys did to you.

Told us about when he would have guns and knives on

you while he raped you." She said calmly.

Matt closed his eyes. "I never should have told you."

"Oh, but, you should have. A long time ago. Matt, we

love you. We would've helped you. Why didn't you?"

"Long story. I wanted to forget it ever happened.

The only one I EVER told was..."

"Jeff?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Shane. After that last time he

raped me...I found Shane. He was away on business.

But, I tracked him down. When I got to his hotel room

and he saw me, he pulled me into his arms and begged

me to tell him. I had to tell someone and I trusted

Shane, so, I told him. He stayed up all night with

me, talking about it. He taught me how to forget it."

"How?"

"He made love to me. He showed me that making love

between two people was a beautiful thing, not a

violent act. It was with his help that I buried that

time in my life. Until now."

"We will help you, Matt. The same way he did.

Slowly. Lovingly. You don't have to fear sex

anymore."

"I know. But, it's not fair to you or to Adam.

Shannon doesn't know, does he?"

"No. We haven't told him yet."

"Good. I want to tell him. I want to see him leave

me."

"He won't do that. He loves you just as much as we

do. WE won't leave you." She laid down beside him.

Pulled him into her arms. "We LOVE you, Matt. Family

does NOT leave when you have a problem."

"I love you, Jordan." Matt replied. "I just need

time is all. Before I'm ready for intimacy with

anyone yet."

"I understand. I'll wait. You are DEFINITELY worth

it!"

She waited until he was asleep before she crept out.

Adam was waiting. "You heard?"

"Yes. I have an idea. He told you he wasn't ready

for intimacy. He's afraid. Let me show him there's

nothing to fear."

"I don't know. He's vulnerable right now."

"Yes, he is. But, if I can replace his bad memories

with good ones, it'll help him...and us. I don't

want to see Ice for a long time."

She nodded in agreement and he went into Matt's room.

He laid beside him and stroked his cheek, waking him

up.

"Hi, Adam." Matt said, smiling.

"Hi, Matt. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." He answered, closing his eyes.

"Matt, wake up." Adam told him. Matt opened his

eyes. "I want to show you something." Adam said as

he straddled Matt.

"Adam, I'm not..."

"Shhh, Matt. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to

help you. Let me show you what making love is."

Matt tensed. "Relax, Matt. One way for you to get

over what happened is to replace those bad memories of

sex with good ones. Let me do that for you."

Adam kissed him. Matt was hesitant, but, the feel of

Adam's mouth on his was too powerful. Too exciting.

He felt the heat go right to his cock. Adam raised

Matt's shirt up and over his head and made his way

down to his nipples. Matt instinctively bucked into

that touch. Adam brought his nipples to attention,

taut and hard. He slid Matt's shorts off and

wrapped his hand around his half erected cock. Matt

moaned and he threw his head back. He was still tense

but trying to relax. "Yes, Matt. Relax and enjoy

this. I promise you. After tonight, you won't fear

sex anymore. I love you, baby."

"And, I you, Addy." Matt gasped. He relaxed further

as Adam worked his cock.

Shannon was standing at the door with Jordan. They

heard the moans and gasps and they smiled. "Matty

will be fine now, won't he?" Shannon asked.

"If Adam has anything to do with it." Jordan said as

she looked at Shannon. "Shanny?"

Shannon looked at her and smiled. He took her into

his room and laid her down on his bed. He took his

sarong off. She looked at his beautiful body and

smiled. "Come and get it, Shanny." She said.

He smiled and straddled her, kissing her deeply.

Matt was hard and needy by the time Adam made his way

down to his cock. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

Adam asked, looking up at him.

"Suck me, Adam. Wrap your mouth around my cock. Get

me ready for you." Matt answered.

Adam growled. "Whatever you wish." He said as he

took Matt into his mouth. Matt bucked into his mouth,

driving his cock in further. He committed every

second of this to memory. Determined to forget all

about Kendall's acts against him.

Shannon was hard and he had Jordan's clothes off her.

He used his fingers to prepare her for his cock. She

moaned as she heard Matt's moans coming from the next

room. Shannon knew she was ready.

Adam knew Matt was ready. And, at the same time,

they entered their lovers slowly thrusting until they

were sheaved. Adam could see what Shannon was doing

as well as Matt could. Shannon could see what Adam

was seeing and he smiled at the look of pleasure on

Matt's face as Adam thrusted into him. Shannon

thrusted into Jordan in time with Adams' thrusts.

They both wanted them to cum at the same time. Matt

was in heaven. Since he remembered the rapes, he

forgot how good it could feel. And, he loved how Adam

felt inside him. "Harder, Adam. Harder!" He pleaded.

"Anything you wish, Matt." Adam said. He knew it was

working. Matt was coming back to him. And, he loved

him more for it. He thrusted into him harder just as

Shannon thrusted into Jordan. She held a mental link

to Matt. 'Feels good, doesn't it Matt?'

She asked.

'Fuck, yes! Oh, GOD! JORDAN!' He replied.

She knew he was close, so was she. She howled as she

came. Matt howled too. Both howls could be heard all

over the apartment complex. It started a chain

reaction.

Adam came deep inside Matt, after feeling his muscles

tighten around him. "DAMN, MATT! You get so tight

when you do that!" He said, grunting as he thrusts in

one last time.

"Your the one who makes me do it!" Matt replied as he

continued to cum all over his chest. They rode the

wave of pleasure til they both collapsed into each

other's arms, gasping and smiling. "Thank you, Adam.

I love you." Matt said.

"THANK YOU,MATT! Damn, that was awesome!"

"You were right. Sex between two people is beautiful.

You felt so damn good!" Matt told him.

"Damn, Shanny. You were awesome!" Jordan said as she

cradled him in her arms.

"I felt Adam cumming so we came together."

"Matt, too. Damn, we need to do this more often!"

"Not tonight...in the morning." Shannon said as he

fell asleep.

'Did it work, Adam?' she sent.

'What do you think?' he replied.

She smiled. 'Welcome home, Matt.'

'Good to be back.' Matt told her.

A Week Later:

Jordan walked wrapped in a blanket, heading to

Mark's office. She knew they were having a serious

board meeting. To decide what they

should do to get Mick's shares of Eden out of

probate. Jordan needs to get away from Adam, Matt, and

Shanny. They were worried someone would grab her,

even worse, Matt has been having nightmares of her

being killed. Jordan walked in, sitting by Ivory,

knowing she wouldn't let anyone near her. Kevin

laughed as he watched Jordan lay her head

in her lap. "I need sleep. Those three are driving

me nuts!" Jordan said, closing her eyes. Ivory looked

down at her, remembering her at sixteen. Ivory heard

Jordan's breathing turn to slow even breaths "She's

asleep. Kevin, you were

saying?" Ivory asked him. "I was asked you if you

are ever going to tell Matt and Jeff the truth?" Kevin

asked. Jordan fought to not say anything. "Kevin, that

boy has been through enough in the last few months.

Leave it be. Are you going to tell Mercy the truth?

That girl has right to know you are her father. I know

for a fact that Billy and Jordan know by now. And you,

Mark, need to tell Jordan and Billy you are their

father." Ivory told them.

"Ivory, don't change the subject.

Are

you going to tell Matt and Jeff you are their

mother?" Kevin asked.

Jordan shot straight up. "YOU'RE WHAT?"

"You little shit! I thought you were asleep! You

better not say a word." Ivory told her.

"Oh, do you know how messed up I look? I slept

with my lover's mother?" Jordan yelled, jumping up

and down.

"It's not that bad Jo." Kevin told her. "BITE

ME OLD MAN! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS MARK! YOU CAN'T

KEEP YOUR ZIPPER UP! AND YES, I KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS

MARK!" Sara was watching this and

could see Jordan was losing it very fast. She paged

Matt and Adam to get up there. "AND WHO THE

HELL IS TERRY HOGAN? HE'S CLAIMING HE OWNS PART OF

EDEN!" Jordan kept yelling, as Adam came walking in

"Baby you need to get down before you hurt yourself."

Adam told her, as Matt came up behind her "Nite Nite,

Jordan." Matt said as she fell forward into Adam arms.

Adam looked around the room at everyone. "What in the

hell did you guys say to set her off?" Adam hissed.

"She just heard something

she wasn't meant to hear. Adam, how did she find out

about Terry Hogan?" Mark

asked.

"She got a letter from him, telling her he was

challenging the will. It said he owned part of Eden.

Jordan and Mercy are pissed." Adam told them.

"Dammit! I want to see this letter! And I want it

now!" Mark demanded..

Adam left to get the letter, when Kevin looked up.

"You know, I always thought Heyman was too dumb to

pull off those kidnappings by himself. What if what

you always thought was true? That Hogan was behind

Jodie's, Peter's and Mercy's kidnappings? And

Chrissy's also?. I mean, think about it. Of the

three, Jodie is the most like you. And, I've

been wondering if he knows that Billy and Jordan are

the twins Jodie and Peter. If he does, that

would explain all shit Heyman put her through, the

beatings and the rapes." Kevin said.

"Hogan...that son of a bitch." Hissed ICE

"Won't he ever learn? I thought I taught him a good

lesson the last time." He said as he left the room,

leaving Adam, who handed Mark the letter, Kevin and

Mark wondering what he meant. Only Blackjack knew.

He smiled.

Ice tore through the apartment, throwing things

against he wall, ripping down the paintings, punched

holes in the wall.

To say he was enraged would be an understatement.

He was beyond any means of control. Adam watched

him from the door, followed by Kevin, and Jack. Jack

walked to him and handed him a rifle. "Take it, son.

Go find him and kill him. For Jordan. For yourself."

"Don't need that, Papa Jack. I'm gonna kill him,

make no mistake about that. But, I'm gonna do it

with my bare hands!"

Shannon came into the apartment and saw the damage.

He saw the look in Matt's eyes and knew he was looking

at Ice watching him. He turned to leave.

"No, kid. Stay. I won't hurt you. Any of you.

The one I want is out there." He pointed outside.

"Somewhere, and I need to find him. NO, I"M GONNA

FIND HIM!" He shouted as he stormed out of the room.

Jack turned to Adam and sighed. "Stay with him,

Adam. He's out of control. The only thing we can

do is watch him."

"We may have to do the one thing we hoped we

wouldn't have to do. Bring Sinful back out. And

quickest way is for us to do that is, to put Shanny

into hiding and tell Jordan he's been kidnapped."

Ivory told them.

"No. If we do that, we may also put Ice in danger.

If what Mick thought was true,

and that Sinful would kill a man given a chance, Ice

fits what Sinful hates in men." Billy told them,

holding up a file called Black widow

Sinful.

"No, Sinful won't hurt Matt or Ice. She knows the

truth." Adam told them.

"But, if it concerns Shanny, she won't be able to

tell the difference between friend and foe. No,

it's best to leave Sinful out of it." Billy told him.

"Maybe, Edge will work." He said, turning to Adam.

Adam nodded. "If it means keeping my family safe,

I'll do it."

"Be warned, son. Ice has killed a man with his bare

hands. And, it wasn't pretty. Even if Edge does find

Ice, he needs to be careful."

Jeff overheard the conversation and knew he had to

help his brother. He left to find him only to be

seen by Shane.

Shane knew how deadly Ice was, and that Jeff was no

match for him. He ran into the room. "Jeff has gone

to find Ice. He doesn't know the difference.

He'll think he's talking to Matt."

Just then, Jordan came running out, after hearing

everything. She knew the fastest way to get Edge

out, was for him to think she would get hurt. "I'm

going to find him. Shanny, you keep your ass here."

Jordan yelled, running for the beach.

Billy went along with the sedatives. He knew it

probably wouldn't work. At least, not one.

Adam looked and ran after her. Edge was coming out,

he could hear her yelling for

Jeff. "JEFF STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY!

YOUR BROTHER WILL KILL YOU IF HE THINKS YOU'RE GOING

TO HURT HIM!" Jordan yelled

Just then, someone grabbed her. "Hello Ms Jordan,

or, should I say, Jodie Callaway? Give your father a

message. Don't fuck with my boss." Angle hissed,

punching her in the face. Angle was beating on her.

They could hear her screams. Angle broke her leg.

Making sure she couldn't defeand herself. "It's hard

to use your Kick Boxing if your leg is broken." He

hissed.

"Yeah, but you forgot something, asshole. She isn't

alone." Ice hissed.

Along with Edge, they pummeled Angle. Ice got him

in a choke hold and, while Edge and Jeff watched, Edge

with a feral smile, Jeff in shock, Ice choked him to

death. Billy

had gotten to Jordan, and carried her into

the house.

Edge turned to Ice. "Glad you are one OUR side,

buddy." He said, offering his hand. Ice took it

firmly and looked at Jeff. "Hello there, brother.

Don't you recognize me?"

Jeff shook his head. "Uh uh. Never seen you

before. And, don't get mad, but, I hope I NEVER DO

AGAIN!"

"Don't worry, Jeff. I won't hurt ya. I only hurt

those who hurt my family." He turned to Edge.

"Hogan is mine. Don't go near him." He warned.

'What about Kendall?" Edge asked.

"I've got an idea how to bring him out. I want

first crack at him. Whisper then gets her turn, then

I kill him. I owe him." Ice said.

"You enjoy killing too much, dude." Edge said

laughing. "Let's go check on Jordan."

As they walked in, they knew who was out. Sinful.

"WHERE IS THAT SON OF BITCH? BETTER YET, WHERE THE

FUCK IS MY GUN? I JUST GOT USE OF MY LEG BACK, AND

THIS SON OF OF BITCH BREAKS IT? I DON'T FUCKIN THINK SO!

HOGAN AND KENDALL WANT TO PLAY? I SAY LETS PLAY!"

Sinful screamed, as Ron looked over her x-ray. "Girl,

I'm going to knock you out soon! We need to set your

leg, and do it quick." Ron told her making sure he was

out of grabbing reach.

John and Ivory walked in, with cast for her leg.

"How bad is it Ron?" Ivory asked. "Clean break. Should

be healed in 4 to 6 weeks. You know her. She's a fast

healer. Shannon, I feel sorry for you boy. She's a

bitch when she's hurt." Ron

told Shannon. "I can handle Jordan, thank you very

much." Shannon told him, taking Jordan's hand.

Ice and Edge watched this. "You know, I should tell

you. You may want to let Mark have Hogan. Mark

believes that Hogan was behind Jordan and Billy's

kidnapping." Edge told Ice.

"We'll see who gets to Hogan first, but, I like Mark.

Maybe, if I get my hands on Kendall, I'll give Hogan

to Mark. He would make a nice gift to

Mark. I heard that in BDSM world, Mark Callaway was

known as the Undertaker. Is it true?" Ice asked.

"Yes, it's true. Just like Kevin's known as either

Big Sexy or Papa Wolf." Edge told him.

'So that's why I like to howl!" Ice joked.

"I'll bet your SEXY when you howl, ICE!" Adam

returned.

"We shall see one day, Edge. We shall see.

I'm hoping, but right now, we have to one keep that

under control." Ice said

pointing at Jordan. "To find those two sorry son's

of bitches. I want their asses. We got Angle for

this shit. But, they aren' done yet. They'll go after

Billy, or even Lil Bit." Ice told him. "I will kill

then, if they go after her." Billy hissed.

Matt and Adam have decided to up the security of Eden.

While Kevin and his team are out among the visitors,

they are in the security office, watching the

monitors. Even though they took care of Angle and his

threat against Jordan, there was still Kendall to deal

with. Now, it seemed that Hogan was behind the whole

thing. They didn't put anything past that man. Matt

and Adam agreed that when they found him, he would be

a gift to Mark, for all the headaches and the stress

that Hogan caused their leader and friend.

Adam was concerned about Matt. It seemed to him that

his lover was throwing every ounce of energy and

spending all his time searching for Kendall. It had

become an obsession. And, that concerned him. Since

Matt had not slept in over a week, staying at he

monitors. He didn't even eat when it was brought to

him. He left the tray wherever it was put. Jordan

was not aware of this, for Adam knew that she would go

ballistic and there would be fight. Chances were that

Sinful would come out. That would mean Ice would

emerge as well. And, Eden could not survive a battle

like that.

"Matt, why don't you go get some sleep? You've been

here too long." Adam said, sitting beside him.

"I'll sleep when this is over and Kendall is brought

down. That son of a bitch has caused too much trouble

for his own good. I'm gonna bring him down,

permanently." Matt told him, watching the monitors.

He saw Barry in one of them. He phoned him. "I can

see you, man. Hide a little better." He ordered as

he slammed the phone down. "Asshole knows better than

that."

He saw Kendall on one of the monitors and ran out,

startling Adam. "What the hell?" He looked on the

monitor. "Son of a bitch!" He screamed as he

followed. 'Jordan, Matt is in trouble!' He sent.

'Get him back here!' She ordered. Shannon was trying

his best to take care of her. "Dammit! What the hell

is going on?" She screamed as he brought in her

dinner. She threw a paperweight from the table at

him. "Son of a bitch! I TOLD them to put a plastic

cast on so I can take it off when I needed to! But,

did they? HELL NO! They put a plaster one on and it

itches like a son of a bitch!" She yelled. She took

a hanger and pushed it down into the cast, scratching

furiously.

Matt ran to where he saw Kendall on the monitor. But,

he saw no sign of him. Until, he felt a gun in his

back. "Long time, no see, Matty. Where have you been

hiding?" Kendall asked as he stood right behind Matt.

"Don't you know you can never run far enough away from

me? You're mine and always will be."

Matt's eyes turn dark. "Like hell, Kendall. You'll

never own me." He replied as he turned to face him.

"NEVER."

Kendall pointed the gun right between his eyes. "If I

kill you, you'll always be mine."

"Go ahead. Shoot me. IF you've got the balls to."

Matt dared. "Though I doubt a wus like you would ever

find the balls to do anything like a man would."

"OH, I've GOT the balls, Matt. Make no mistake about

that. Fact is, you should remember them quite

well...as many times as we made love."

"That was never love, bastard. That was rape. I'm

over that now. I have a life here. One that you'll

never be part of." Matt said as he stepped closer.

Sean watched from the alley across from them. He saw

the gun placed at Matt's head. He took out his own

gun and pointed it at Kendall. "Go on son of a bitch,

try it. PLEASE, try it." He whispered.

Adam also was watching. He knew Ice was there and not

Matt. "No, Ice. Don't. Don't push him." He said.

He was quickly turning to Edge. He saw Sean and

smiled. He had an idea. He set himself to pounce.

"I'll always be a part of your life, baby. You keep

dreaming of me. I know you do. I have dreams of you.

Lying naked under me while I thrust inside you,

making you moan with pleasure, watching you cum all

over yourself. It's a beautiful dream."

"Keep dreaming. It'll never happen." Ice said

through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but it will." He grabs Matt's arm and drags him

into the alley. To the very back and pushes him

against the wall. He is about to rip Matt's pants off

when they hear a scream. Ice takes the advantage and

turns on Kendall, pushing him away. Matt finds

himself being speared back against the wall as a shot

if heard.

Kendall screams in agony, grabbing his hand. "Son of

a bitch! Dammit! Who the hell shot me?"

Sean appears as Edge pulls Ice up. Edge has a hard

time restraining Ice. "NO. Not here. In the

basement." He said.

Ice looks at him. At the gleam in his eye. "That

basement. PERFECT!" He says, smiling. "Thanks,

Sean."

"Not a problem. You okay?" Sean asked as he held the

gun at Kendall.

"Yep. Couldn't be better. Let's get our friend to his

accomodations."

Kevin watches as they take Kendall to the basement.

He has a monitor taken to Jordan. Shannon brings it

in. "I have something you might want to see."

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED!" She

screamed, trying to find something to throw at him.

"Oh, but Jordan, you'll WANT to see this!" He said.

"It's a dream come true for you.' He turns the

monitor on.

She smiles as she sees Kendall chained to the rafters

in the basement. Then, she notices the looks on Matt

and Adam. "You tell them they are NOT to touch him

yet! I have first crack at him!"

"Then, you'll have to fight ICE." Shannon replied.

"He's been wanting Kendall for a long time and I don't

think he'll wait for you."

She growled. "He better not do it. Not yet

Shannon and Jordan watched what was going on.

Shannon learned from the best, Sinful and Edge. He

handcuffed Jordan to the bed to keep her from going

down there

"Damn it Shannon! You better uncuff me and do it

now!" Jordan hissed.

"Nope, I ain't gonna do it. You know I have you at my

mercy right now." Shannon told her, moving up her

body, careful of her leg.

Jordan looked into his eyes, seeing the lust

building.'Shit. I'm in trouble.'

Jordan thought to herself but also getting turned on

by what was happened on the monitor, and by Shannon's

forcefulness. This side she didn't see to often. and

she loved it. He learned from Adam how push her

buttons and he was.

Edge watched as Ice glared at Kendall as Edge cuffed

him to the rafters.

Kevin, Dustin, Barry, Hunter, Shane and Jeff watched

the monitor from Kevin's office.

"Oh, shit. Look at Matt guys. Kendall is in

TROUBLE!" Barry said.

"That's not Matt. That's ICE." Shane replied.

"Who's ICE?" Barry asked.

"Matt's darker side. He's deadly. Deadlier than Matt

usually is." Dustin explained.

"DAMN!" Barry stated.

Kevin was concerned. What would his son do to

Kendall? Not that the scum didn't have it coming to

him, but, would Matt be able to put the past behind

him once this is over? Or, would it haunt him the

rest of his life?

Jeff shared the same concern. He saw how ICE was on

the beach and how hard it was for Matt to keep him

under control. Would he be able to do it now? Would

Edge be able to help him?

Ice walked up to Kendall when Edge stood back. "Well,

now. This seems familiar for some reason. Could it be

the same situation you put someone we both know in on

more than one occasion?" ICE asked.

"Fuck you!" Kendall replied

"Oh, I plan on it, Kendall. Indeed I do." Ice

replied. He looked at Edge and winked. Edge smiled.

He opened up a link to Jordan.

Ice walked closer to Kendall and reached down to rub

Kendall's groin. Kendall tried to fight it but he

moaned anyway.

Jordan saw this and she sat straight up, throwing

Shannon off. "SON OF A BITCH! HE DAMN WELL BETTER NOT

DO IT!"

ICE smiled when he heard Kendall moan as he rubbed his

crotch, making him hard. He licked Kendall's neck and

ear. "I wanna fuck tonight, Kendall. You want me?"

He asked.

"Yes." Kendall gasped.

Edge walked up as Jordan came down the steps, minus

the crutches. She was furious at Ice for what he was

doing to Kendall.

"God, please. Take me now!" Kendall begged.

Ice looked at Jordan. He smiled lustfully at her. She

smiled too. She went up to Edge.

Ice turned to Kendall "Too bad!" He said as he

turned to Jordan and kissed her. Edge went to

Kendall. "You're gonna love this!" He teased. "They

are sooooo hot together!"

Ice took Jordan down, ripping her clothes off and

taking her breasts in his mouth as she bucked into

him, moaning. He fingered her, making sure she as

ready for his hard cock. Edge smiled as Ice entered

her, thrusting hard. He wanted to be a part of that.

So, he went over and Jordan unzipped him and took him

in her mouth, working his cock as Ice thrusted in her.

Kendall was pissed. He tried to get out of the cuffs,

but could no do it. "You son of a bitch!" He

screamed.

Ice just laughed at him. "You thought you destroyed

me a long time ago. You thought I couldn't find love

any where with any one. I found more than that,

Kendall. I found my home." He said as he came deep

in Jordan. "I found my soulmates."

Edge smiled at him. "We are soulmates, love. Always."

He came in Jordan's mouth as she exploded after Ice

came. They rode the waves of pleasure.

This drove Kendall crazy.

Ice got up and redressed. Then, he went to Kendall,

looked him in the eyes. "Did you enjoy that?"

"HELL NO! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE MINE!"

"Oh, but I'm not. Not then, not now. NOT EVER!"

Ice replied as he punched Kendall. He kept on

punching until Edge pulled him off. "Easy, love.

Save some for later."

"Save some for me, Ice." Jordan said. as she joined

them. "I'm gonna enjoy inflicting pain on you, you

son of a bitch."

"Wait til my father hears of this." Kendall said.

"I know all about it, Kendall. You're gonna get what

you deserve." Blackjack said coming down the stairs.

"From all of us."

"Right now, I have a Lil One to take care of." Jordan

said as she walked back upstairs.

"Take good care of Lil One, Jordie." Ice told her.

"He's been a good boy."

"HA!" Jordan said as she opened the door. "He's been

taking lessons from Edge and Sinful! He had me cuffed

to the bed!"

Ice laughed. "Wait til I teach him a few things!"

Jordan screamed as she left.

Ice and Edge laughed at her, turned to Kendall and

laughed more. "Wait till I get finished with you,

Kendall. You won't be able to recognized yourself!"

Ice said, laughing. "Oh, I'm SOOOOO gonna enjoy this!"

Shannon sat on the bed watching as Jordan Adam and Matt made love. He wanted so bad to be down there. But knew better he wasn't as storng as Jordan Matt and Adam. But he did feel something to Matt and Adam.

Jordan stormed in..."OOOOOHHHH, that ICE! Make me think he's gonna make love to that bastard when all he wanted was Edge! Get me all worked up and he pulled that shit!"

Shannon wondered why she was so angry at ICE. She knew he wouldn't do anything pleasant to Kendall after what he put his friend through. "Jordie, why are you so angry?"

"Because, he...he...OOOOOHHHHH!" She started to angrily pace the floor.

Shannon got up from his chair at the monitor and walked to her. He place his hand on her arm, swung her around, and kissed her.

ordan returned the kiss, calming instantly. Shannon led her to the bed, unaware of the monitor still on. He laid her down and placed kisses over her face and neck.

"Lil One, you sure know how to get me to settle down." Jordan gasped as Shannon took her nipple in her mouth and suckled on it.

She moaned as she rose from the bed, feeding him more of her breasts. Shannon smiled as he made his way down to her stomach and made a u-turn back up to her other nipple, paying it the same loving attention as the first.

He ripped her skirt and underwear off. He was losing his patience with this. He wanted her and wanted her now.

He ripped her skirt and underwear off. He was losing his patience with this. He wanted her and wanted her now.

He fingered her clit and found her to be wet already.

"Jordan...you're sooooo HOT!" He said as he went down on her.

"You can thank Ice and Edge. Watching them make love got me so worked up." She replied as she felt his mouth on her.

While this was going on, Matt had gone to his private locker in the security office and retrieved a bag of toys to use on Kendall. He had to hide them because he knew Jordan would object to these being on the island.

Shannon used his tongue to bring Jordan to her first orgasm with him of the night.

He was about to place his cock inside her while she rode the wave of sexual abyss, but Jordan saw Matt with his bag on the monitor.

"What the hell has he got in there?" She asked

"I don't give a damn what he has in store for that son of a bitch right now." Shannon angrily said. He was NOT about to be denied THIS! He thrusted in her.

She gasped and moaned as he entered her. She bucked in time to his thrusts, keeping a steady rhythm going.

Shannon increased the speed of his thrusts, finding it hard to hold back any longer. He had received a message from Edge about the bag and knew that Jordan would be pissed when she found out.

She kept the rhythm going and soon, they both found the edge and went over it, howling in sheer delight.

As Jordan sat catching her bearth she watched as Matt pulled out wips and chains and knives. Jordan was fighting not to loose her temper. But loosing. She watch she looked at Shannon "Get down there and tell him to get up to my office and do it now." She hissed. As she got up to dress.

Shannon looked at her "Do you want Adam?" He asked. "Did I asked for Adam no I want Matt and I want his ass up here NOW!" She yelled. For the first time in two years he been Jordan sub he was scared of her. He grabed his pants and ran for basement to get him.

Shannon came to door looking in. Watching he couldn't beleive on going on. "Matt?" He said just above whisper. Matt just kept hitting on Kendall. Shannon finially yelled. "MATT HARDY!" Matt looked at him. "Lil one what are you doing down here?" Shannon just looked at first then spoke. "Sin said get your ass up to her office and do it now. Adam she said your ass is to stay down here with him. I'm going to stay with Jeff until I get my sweet and nice Mistress back." he said with tear in his eye then he walked over to Kendal and looked. Then punch him. "Rot in Hell asshole."

Matt walked into Jordan office. 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" He Hissed. "WHAT FUCK IS THAT SHIT? WHY IS THAT SHIT ON MY ISLAND?" Jordan hissed. "THERE MY TOYS." He yelled

"WELL I WANT THEM OFF ISLAND!" She yelled.

'i AM GOING TO GET THEM OFF ISLAND WHEN I AM GOOD AND READY!" Ice yelled back Jordan wanted to hit him so bad. But knew with her broken leg she couldn't. "Get out before I do something I will regert. But when you are done with Kendal I want toys off island namely the chains and knives." She told him. Ice watched as she turned her back.

Ice walked up to her and kissed her neck. "I promise you, when I'm done Kendall, I'll get my toys off the island. I told you I wanted payback, and I'm gonna get it."

She sighed heavily as she turned in his arms. "You better." She said as she kissed him.

Matt moaned as he was kissed. He sent to image to Edge, who smiled. 'Go get her,baby.'

Matt laid her down, but, as worked up as she was, she forgot all about her leg and flipped him over. "I'm the dom in this relationship, and I'm gonna pay you back for getting me worked up twice tonight!" She growled as she took control away from Ice.

She worked her way down his muscular chest. He moaned and bucked up into her mouth. She placed her hands on him and pushed him down. "You may enjoy this, Ice. But, I'M IN CHARGE! You don't do a thing here but what I TELL you to do!"

"Oh, I'm definitely gonna enjoy it. But, I doubt you can handle me!"

He made a connection to Edge. 'Need your help here, love. She thinks she can control me. I need to prove her wrong!'

Edge smiled. 'You've got it.' He said as he closed his eyes and sent strength to Ice.

Ice pushed his way up, forcing her hands off him. She sat back and saw what was going on. "So, you think the two of you can take me on? Well, let's see then."

Ice smiled. But, his smile was the spitting image of Edge's smile when he had evil thoughts going through his mind.

Ice kissed her madly. Enforced with double strength, he found he had no problem taking control.

"I want you to take me in that hot mouth of yours, and make me howl!" He whispered. "But, I warn you, it may take a while!"

She smiled. "I do love a challenge." She said as she did what she was told. Uncommon for her to do that, but, with two of her lovers in one man, she found herself willing to do so. Ice moaned as he was taken into her mouth all at once.

Edge moaned too as he found himself hard as steel. He could actually feel Jordan's mouth on him as well. 'Man, to be there with you right now.' He sent.

'Don't touch yourself, baby. Let's see how good she actually is.' Ice sent back.

The two men moaned as Ice was taken and given the best blowjob he had in a long time. Matt may have had one recently, but Ice? Not since before Kendall.

Shannon went back down to the basement and wanted to walk over to Edge, but, seeing that look on his face, he joined the connection.

He soon found himself moaning as he felt Jordan's mouth on Ice. The two men joined hands and watched as their other lovers continued.

Matt bucked up and down, forcing himself into her mouth. She soon found his fingers inside her. She looked up at him. "I want you to join us in absolute sexual abyss, love." He explained.

She smiled and continued her ministrations. Ice found himself close to climax. 'Boys, I can't hold it much longer.' he sent.

'No need to, my dark angel. We are almost there.' Edge replied.

Jordan soon found herself close and moaned deeply. 'Cum for me, baby.' Ice encouraged. Put your hot self on me and let's cum together.' He said. Jordan rose up and impaled herself on him. She bucked her hips hard and fast, drawing closer.

'Damn, I hope you two are ready!' Ice screamed in his mind. 'Oh, yes, Ice baby. Let's do this!" Shannon replied.

As one, they found themselves riding the wave of pleasure and howled together, going over the edge.

Kendall winced as he heard the howls.

Jordan slumped down beside Ice and tried her best to get her breathing back. "That was the most incredible sex I've had in soooo long!" She gasped.

Ice smiled. "I told you you might not be able to handle me. You did do that. But, I wondered how you would be if all 3 of us joined and took you over." He said. Edge and Shannon smiled. 'Smart ass.' Edge said. 'Yeah, but you love me anyway.' Ice replied.

Jordan looked him. "I'm leaving the island while you take care of Kendall I can't be here while you use the toys on him. I can't watch or take the chance of it being sent to me. I got over my pain. Tell Adam and Shannon I going to take HBK with me. I need to start doing interviews of guest and citzens for the island. Mike is a doctor also and he helped Mick before so I trust him." Jordan told him looking into his brown eyes. "Love the show Jordie." Mike told her from door holding up her suitcase,. "Get dress are first interview is at 7 pm with a Christian Cage."

he said looking at the file. "A who?" She asked not sure if she heard him right.

"Chirstian Cage here is file lil bit." He said lookin at the look on her face as she took picture out was like she seen a ghoste.

"Where is my sister? I need to see her before I leave." She said pulling her dress on and grabbing her cain. "You going to be ok Sin or do you want me with you?" Ice asked. "No you go finish your job you have two weeks of fun."

Jordan walked to her sister room. Hunter opened the door. "OUT! I NEED TO TALK TO HER ALONE!" Jordan yelled. Hunter looked at her and knew right away when HBK grabbed his arm. "Wait out here with me we have to be at office in two hours. So this shouldn't take long." Mike told him.

Ten mintines later Jordan walked out but still wasn't happy. Yelling "yOU KNOW WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE TO EVERYONE I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS."

Jordan and Mike headed to island. "No need to see that 7pm I already oked him. So I called for other person for that.

"Why are you doing this are you keeping something from me lil bit?" Mick asked. "And don't make me get Kevin he is on this plain and you could never lie to Papa Wolf.' He said looking a file that said Rob Van Damm

"What I am about to tell you stay for now between you and me Christian Cage is Jason Reso Adam half brother. The FBI agent beleived to been killed six months ago

well come to find out he alive and Mercy knew the whole time they found out that jewel thives are coming to Eden and they are after something I need you to send one of your boys to Scott with something and bring me back something."

"What?" he asked. "My blue dimond I need him to lock in his safe and send copy to me." Jordan told him. "This stone is a family heirloom to Adam and Jason mother."

She handed him the diamond and he put it in his bag in a hidden pocket. "I'll send PJ with this to Scott. He'll make you a copy, if he doesn't already have one, and PJ will send it back to you." He told her. "Excellent." She replied. She looked out the window. Mike could tell something was bothering her. "Okay, Jordie. Spill."

"I just have a funny feeling that something bad is going to happen while I'm away. I can't quite place it. But, I know something will happen."

"Is there anything else those thieves may be after?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes, Matt has pictures of them. They are the only ones in existence. They probably found out about them and are on their way there to get them."

The plane landed in the Keys and they went to the waiting car. The feeling still very much with her. Mike was concerned. Her feelings were usually right and that worried him. He's known Matt for years, and the idea of him being in danger did not set well with this Texan.

Adam missed his wife terribly. She left word for him that jewel thieves were on their way to Eden. He thought at first, that they would be after the blue diamond, but she took that with her. He then remembered that she told him about the pictures of the thieves that Matt had, and that there might be more on film that was not yet processed.

SInce Kevin went with Jordan, that left Matt in charge of security. He beefed it up. Not because of the thieves, but, because he wanted everyone to remain safe. That was his job. And, he was intent on doing just that.

Adam took a shower. It was a very hot day on Eden, and he felt sweaty. He hated to feel this way. So, he took a cold shower to cool off.

Matt was on patrol. He was walking along the beach. A figure with a shotgun took aim and him and fired. Matt fell to the sand, unconscious.

Adam heard that shot and he quickly got out of the shower. He didn't even dry off. He threw his clothes on and went toward the beach. He saw Hunter, Barry, Dustin and Blackjack running toward the beach and he followed. He shouldn't have. What he saw terrified him. He fell to his knees and screamed.

Jordan laid in her office taking a nap Mike was talking Rob telling him that he would be a bodygraud for Mistress Sinful and Mistress Mercy younger sister Lady Mistic. When Jordan stood stairtght up scream "MATT!" Just then phone rang.

Mike picked it up. "Mike Jordan and Kevin needs to get back to island tonight now it Matt." Crystal told him. "She on her way." was all Mike said watching Jordan cry she know and how he didn't know but didn't care he only wanted to get his best friend and his lil bit back to Eden.

the End of Book 3


End file.
